La vida te da sorpresas
by Himemi
Summary: Capitulo 9 up. Bueno he tardado pero aquí está el capitulo 9 ¿que pasará ahora?
1. Tres peleas y un accidente

Disclaimers: Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen, pero algún día dominaré el mundo y serán míos… MUAHAHAHAHA

Es mi primer fic así q los tomates no los tiréis con mucha fuerza ¿vale? Prometo mejorar con vuestra ayuda .

Bueno a Las fan de Itachi q no me maten…

-Hablan los personajes-

"_piensan los personajes"_

(comentarios de la autora :P)

HERE WE GO!

**Capítulo 1: Tres peleas y un accidente **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi y Sasuke se miraban con frialdad, por fin había llegado el momento que Sasuke tanto había esperado. Sus tres años de entrenamiento con Orochimaru habían dado sus frutos y ahora podría enfrentarse su hermano en igualdad de condiciones.

Naruto miraba la escena preocupado, sabía que Sasuke había mejorado mucho ¿pero seria suficiente? Un grito le saco de sus cavilaciones –Narutoooooooo –Se volvió y vio a Sakura que estaba teniendo problemas con Kisame, _Mierda no debería distraerme en un momento así._ Y salio corriendo para ayudar a Sakura. Kisame blandía su Shamehada absorbiendo cualquier intento de ataque por parte de Sakura, y dejándola sin apenas chakra. Pero esos ataques bastaron como distracción, para que Naruto le acertase con su rasengan.

Una cortina de agua los salpicó a ambos cuando la figura de Kisame desapareció ante sus ojos -¿Mizu bunshin? - Dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras notaba que algo se acercaba a su espalda. Se movió justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe mortal de la espada de Kisame, pero aun así, le hizo un corte bastante feo en la pierna. Sakura lo vio venir y se apresuro a soltarle un puñetazo que lo envió bastante lejos. Se volvió hacia Naruto y le puso las manos en la pierna, por suerte no tuvo que gastar mucho chakra, pues el kyubi seguía reparando con rapidez el cuerpo de Naruto.

_"El equipo 7 esta reunido de nuevo"_ Pensaba Kakashi mientras intentaba deshacerse de Deidara. –Parece que bicho malo nunca muere- dijo con indiferencia a la chica (¿o es un chico? es q he leído cosas por ahí y no me ha quedado muy claro…) mientras empezaba a concentrar chakra en su ojo… -Esta vez no podrás huir-

Sasuke inició su ataque sacando su Kusanagui (¿era así?) pero Itachi la esquivó sin esfuerzo propinando a su vez un puñetazo a Sasuke. Los ojos de Sasuke centellearon con odio y se giró para soltar una patada, que su hermano no pudo esquivar. –Veo que has mejorado un poco, estúpido hermanito- Sasuke no respondió, si quería vencer a su hermano, no se debía dejarse llevar, tenia que actuar fríamente (¿más? Oo). Miro su hermano, rojo contra rojo, odio contra indiferencia, aun así parecía que esta vez le tomaba en serio. –Te mataré y diciendo esto se lanzo al ataque. Itachi esperaba un golpe lateral, por lo que se sorprendió cuando su hermano le dio otra patada en la boca del estomago que lo mando volando unos cuantos metros.

Kakashi tenía ya el jutsu listo, esta vez enviaría a Deidara a otra dimensión. Pero en ese momento una figura se interpuso entre el y su víctima. Kakashi solo alcanzo a ver una melena negra y una capa con nubes rojas que desaparecía delante de él.

Se hizo el silencio en el campo de batalla. Hasta Naruto, Sakura y Kisame se quedaron mirando la escena sorprendidos. Nadie fue capaz de articular una palabra. Sasuke temblaba de rabia, su venganza acababa de esfumarse ante sus ojos, y todo porque había dado la patada en la dirección equivocada. –Miró con odio a su maestro y le dijo -¡Tráelo de vuelta! – Kakashi aun atónito miraba al lugar donde momentos antes había estado Itachi, esperando que en cualquier momento éste reapareciese. –N… No puedo –Sasuke rugía de rabia. Tantos años de entrenamiento y después de todo, no podría cobrarse su venganza por culpa de un estúpido accidente… Tan atónitos estaban los miembros del grupo 7 que no se dieron cuenta que Deidara y Kisame, al ver que Itachi había desaparecido, hacían mutis por el foro para informar al resto del Akatsuki.

Sakura fue la primera en salir de su estupor -¡Se escapan! – dijo señalando a los dos miembros del Akatsuki que huían en dirección al bosque. Naruto y Kakashi reaccionaron y empezaron a seguirlos, pero Sasuke se quedó allí plantado mirando al aire como si él tuviese la culpa de la desaparición de su hermano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me ha quedado un poco corto, el próximo prometo que será mas largo… Esto solo ha sido la introducción. Iba a poner que Sasuke vencía a Itachi, pero luego, me lo pensé mejor y decidí ponerlo como un accidente. Yo no creo q Sasuke pueda con Itachi :P:P

Acepto halagos y criticas, aunque los primeros seran mejor recibidos. Prometo no hechar ningun mal de ojo si no me gustan las criticas :P


	2. Un extraño en mi cuarto

Disclaimers: Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen, pero ahorraré cual hormiguita para comprar los derechos de Itachi y Gaara :P :P

-Hablan los personajes-

"_piensan los personajes"_

(Comentarios de la autora )

Himemi se pone la bandana en la frente y empieza a escribir OOOSSSSSS!

**Capítulo 2: Un extraño en mi cuarto**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cuarto podía verse una mesa llena de hojas, y una chica apoyada sobre un libro intentando descifrar lo que allí ponía…

-¿Puedes construir un ejemplo en el que la matriz T tenga tres pivotes? AAAH! Esto es desesperante ¡odio el álgebra! – Dijo la chica echándose hacia atrás en la silla- Creo que me merezco un d… ¡aaaaaaaaaah!- Algo había caído sobre ella haciéndola desplomarse en el suelo.

La chica salió como pudo de debajo de lo que quiera que fuese aquello que le había caído encima. Y se quedó mirando lo que estaba en el suelo de su cuarto con una expresión de auténtica sorpresa en la cara… -¡Un chico! Hay un chico en mi cuarto y ha caído del cielo… - No sabía que hacer, había oído a su abuela decir en incontables ocasiones que casamiento y mortaja del cielo bajan, pero aquello le parecía demasiado literal… -¿estará vivo?- Le dio un par de toquecitos con el pie-¡No responde! ¡Está muerto! ¡Hay un cadáver en mi casa! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Debe estar inconsciente!- Después del primer ataque de pánico decidió serenarse, respiró hondo e intentó encontrarle el pulso.

Le cogió la muñeca y después de un minuto de tensión (¡no es medico! bueno un poco torpe si es ) lo encontró, no estaba muerto después de todo -Bueno no puedo dejarlo en el suelo- y diciendo esto (por si no lo habéis notado habla sola :P) arrastró al hombre hasta la cama y lo subió como pudo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi se despertó y lo que vio a su alrededor no le gusto en absoluto. Estaba sobre una cama con ositos y desde las paredes lo observaban varios hombres haciendo equilibrios con unos extraños objetos circulares. Y sentada delante de una mesa una muchacha de no mas de 20 años se retorcía un mechón de pelo en un dedo mientras maldecía por lo bajo algo que no logró comprender.

Se incorporó sobre un codo y la habitación empezó a darle vueltas, mientras sentía como si su cabeza se partiese en mil pedazos. La chica debió notar el ruido porque se volvió hacia el con una amplia sonrisa. –Hola ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – Ella paró de hablar y su sonrisa se esfumó en el acto al ver la mirada que le dirigió el chico que tenia ante sí.

-Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo –dijo con una voz que helaría la sangre del mas templado. _"Genial es un psicópata, hay un psicópata en mi casa, ahora me matará, aunque si me mata, no tendré que hacer ese estúpido examen… Puede que morirse no sea tan malo después de todo, ¿y si me convierto en un fantasma? ¡Ya sé! le daré la murga hasta que se muera por haberme matado ¡si eso haré!" _(Sí, lo se, esta loca).

El chico se levantó de la cama, sin cambiar la expresión. Luna no podía apartar los ojos de aquella mirada tan fría _"pero tan hipnótica"_ pensó para sí. La cogió del cuello y la levantó sin apenas esfuerzo. -¿Quién eres y cómo he llegado hasta aquí?- Pregunto traspasándola con aquellos ojos negros. El rostro de la chica se inundó de lagrimas, la estaba haciendo daño, intento hablar, pero no pudo, la mano le oprimía la garganta y apenas la dejaba respirar.

Itachi la lanzo contra un armario – Responde – La voz no se había alzado lo mas mínimo, pero aun así había un tono de amenaza que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Luna. -M-Me lla… llamo Luna- dijo entre sollozos –Y… Y no se como has llegado aquí, por… por favor… no me ha… hagas daño

Una sonrisa despectiva se dibujo en el rostro del moreno, la chica estaba aterrorizada, era débil, estaba a punto de matarla y ni siquiera había intentado defenderse. Pero en ese momento ella hizo algo que lo pilló totalmente desprevenido (mira que me extraña). La chica cogió la silla en la que había estado sentada y se la lanzo a la cara con todas sus fuerzas y, a pesar de que no eran muchas, logró aturdirlo durante unos segundos que aprovechó para escapar corriendo de la habitación. Atravesó el pasillo y el salón cerrando a su paso todas las puertas y abrió la de la casa. _"¿Por qué viviré en un once?"_ pensó mientras bajaba de dos en dos los escalones.

Cuando aun iba por el séptimo escuchó el ruido de su puerta al cerrarse, "mierda, debo darme prisa" Pero por mas que corría los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas… un piso solo tenia que bajar un piso más y llegaría al portal. cinco escalones, dos, uno…

¡Patapaf! La chica tropezó justo delante de la puerta y cayó de bruces. Se hizo una herida en la rodilla, pero eso no la preocupaba demasiado ahora. Se levantó corriendo a abrir la puerta. Aquel psicópata estaba alcanzando ya los últimos escalones. Pulso el botoncito del abridor y salió a la calle. Pero entonces notó como alguien la agarraba por el brazo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi reacciono al oír la puerta de la casa y empezó a perseguirla. No podía dejar que escapase. La alcanzó cuando salía a la calle y la sujetó para que no escapase. Luna empezó a gritar y a intentar zafarse. La gente los miraba, pero, a pesar de todo, nadie movió ni un dedo para intentar ayudarla. Itachi la agarró por la cintura. Y la levanto en el aire para poder llevársela.

_"no pienso dejar que me mate este cabrón" _Luna forcejeaba y soltaba patadas a diestro y siniestro, mientras gritaba ¡Ayúdenme! A las pocas personas que había en la calle. La indiferencia de la gente ante su situación la llenaba de estupor. Si bien era cierto que no había más de dos personas en la calle, pero alguna podía haber hecho algo ¡caramba!

Entonces un hombre comenzó a acercarse _"estoy salvada" _pensó, pero para su total desconsuelo se limitó a dirigirse a Itachi y decirle. -¡Di que sí chaval! ¡Dale duro! Que se entere de quién manda, que, si las dejas, te se (sí pone te se :P) suben a la chepa y hacen de ti lo que quieren – La chica dejo de gritar pidiendo auxilio y empezó a despotricar contra el hombre -¡Pero que dice! ¡Que me quiere secuestrar! ¡Machista! ¡Que sois todos unos machistaaaaaas! –

Itachi intentó taparla la boca para que dejase de gritar, pero lo único que consiguió fue llevarse un mordisco por parte de la chica; que, ante el comentario del otro, había redoblado sus esfuerzos para escapar. Aunque Itachi sospechaba q en esta ocasión, más que huir de él, iba a darle una paliza a aquel entrometido. –Machista de mierda, como te pille te mato, tú suéltame para que pueda pegarle una paliza!-

Por un momento el moreno tuvo la tentación de dejarla escapar, podría ser divertido, pero prefirió no arriesgarse. Intento volver a callarla y se llevo un segundo bocado. Enfadado por el nuevo mordisco Itachi decidió golpearla dejándola inconsciente, no quería atraer la atención de ningún ninja de la zona (como si hubiese :P). Pensó en matarla allí mismo, pero no, aún no lo haría necesitaba respuestas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, sigue sin ser muy largo pero es que estoy de exámenes y la verdad es que no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir.

No me ha quedado muy allá, la chica tiene demasiados cambios de humor repentinos, pero bueno es un reflejo de mi cabeza en estos momentos :P :P

**Kisame Hoshigaki**Gracias por los ánimos, espero q te guste también el segundo capitulo. A Deidara lo dejo allí que si no entre los dos se cargan el planeta :P :P

Y a los demás digan que les pareció plizzzz como ya dije acepto criticas, y prometo que no haré vodú (o como se escriba) con los autores de las que no me gusten.


	3. Preguntas

Disclaimers: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, Si Itachi fuera mío le haría Xxxxx y luego le Xxxxx para después Xxxxx (baba) en fin vosotras/os (si los gay tb tiene derecho a babear con Ita-san) me entendéis

-Hablan los personajes-

"_piensan los personajes"_

(Comentarios de la autora )

Himemi deja a un lado las matrices y se pone de nuevo frente al teclado. ¡¡Nuevo capítulo!

**Capítulo 3: Preguntas **

Luna se despertó con un horrible dolor en el cuello –Vaya sueño más extraño que he tenido. ¡Auch! Me duele el cuello, he debido dormir en una mala postura. – dijo aún medio dormida. Pero algo no andaba bien, no podía mover los brazos, así que abrió los ojos y comprobó, con horror, que estaba atada a la cama.

- ¡Ahhhh! –Gritó al comprobar que no había sido un sueño. _"Genial y encima me ata con los pañuelos de seda de mi madre como se de cuenta me mata. La verdad había soñado con ser atada por un chico a la cama, pero nunca pensé que sería de esta manera…" _(sí, en el fondo es una pervertida XD ) –No seas escandalosa –El moreno la miraba desde la puerta de su cuarto –Bien, te voy a hacer unas preguntas, si te portas bien y me respondes Te mataré si dolor, si no te torturaré hasta que hables.

-¿Cómo has conseguido entrar de nuevo en mi casa?-Las preguntas las hago yo- dijo posando su gélida mirada en la chica, aun así respondió a su pregunta –tenías la llave en el bolsillo. Bien, ¿Dónde están el Jinchuuriki y el estúpido de mi hermano? - ¿el qué? Yo no sé nada de tu hermano ni tampoco lo que es un jinkichurri –Itachi se acerco amenazante a la chica –No me mientas, ¿de veras pensaban que una ninja tan débil podría retenerme? Vamos, dime dónde están.- _"esta loco, cree que soy una ninja, ¿Qué cojones es un jinkuchirri?"_

–No tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablando, yo no soy una ninja. ¡Déjame en paz! –Itachi sacó un cuchillo (lo habrá sacado de la cocina porque cuando llegó no tenia nada del equipo ninja) de debajo de la túnica –Veo que tendré que usar otros métodos. -La chica comenzó a llorar desconsolada –¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! No se donde esta tu hermano, ¡Apareciste en mi cuarto de la nada! No se quien eres ni de donde vienes – Itachi se acercó amenazante con el cuchillo y la hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo.

Definitivamente aquella chica no era ninja, _"es increíble que se haya desmayado con ese pequeño corte" _pensaba el moreno mientras miraba sorprendido a la chica que yacía en la cama sin sentido… _"pero si no es una ninja… ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad?"_ Entonces Itachi recordó, recordó la patada de su hermano y la pupila roja de su primo (eran primos ¿no?) que ahora lucía el copynin. Así que era cierto que ahora Kakashi podía traspasar dimensiones con su nuevo sharingan…

La chica despertó y vio el hilito de sangre que corría por su brazo–Pero ¿Qué me has hecho? Animal, ahora me tendrán que dar puntos… ¿Y si me tienen que amputar el brazo? ¿Y si mmbmblbmlbm!- No pudo seguir hablando pues el moreno acababa de ponerle un pañuelo como mordaza _"así se estará calladita un rato" _ (anda que no es "exagerá" ni "na" la niña)

Itachi se paseaba arriba y abajo por la habitación pensando _"tengo que conseguir información para volver a mi mundo. Pero no conozco nada de éste, aunque parece que aquí la gente es bastante débil" _Al pensar esto dirigió una mirada de desprecio a la joven que se debatía en la cama intentando soltarse _"creo que no me sería difícil hacer lo que quisiera aquí" _

-¡Eh! Tu -¿mmmm? (lo que vendría a decir ¿Qué quieres?) – El chico se acercó a ella y, tras un segundo de duda, le quitó la mordaza, podría aguantar un dolor de cabeza si conseguía respuestas… -¿Dónde has dicho que aparecí? – O.o ¿Ahora me crees? – Sí, ni siquiera las kunoichis de Konoha son tan débiles… -Otra mirada de desprecio –fue ahí –intento señalar, pero nuevamente se percató de que estaba atada - u.uU Encima del escritorio –Itachi se acercó al lugar indicado y se quedó mirando el aire un buen rato _"me pregunto que estará haciendo" "¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo usar mi sharingan?"_ (Porque estas en el mundo real y aquí esas cosas no existen, ah pero aun no lo sabe) –Volviéndose hacia la chica preguntó -¿Dónde esta la aldea ninja mas cercana, necesito información-

A Luna casi le da un ataque de risa -¿Ninjas? En Madrid jajajaj ¿de que película te has escapado tu? Jajá jajá pregunta que dónde hay ninjas jajajaj – Una mirada del Uchiha bastó para calmar de golpe la risa de la chica –No hay muchos ninjas en este mundo _"creo que no hay ninguno"_ lo único que se de ninjas son las pelis que salen en la tele y que eran unas personas que vivan antiguamente en Asia y que por sus conocimientos de física, química, y anatomía se les consideraba capaces de hacer grandes prodigios. –Luna no estaba nada convencida de lo que le había dicho, pero si las miradas matasen, y la de ese hombre parecía a punto de lograrlo, no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida.

No estaba muy seguro de si creer o no a la chica, al fin y al cabo las aldeas ninja solían estar ocultas y aquella muchacha no tenía porqué conocerlas, pero aún así, algo le dijo que en aquella dimensión las cosas eran diferentes al lugar del que venía. –Si quieres información ¿Por qué no buscas en Internet? –Preguntó la chica sacándolo de sus cavilaciones… -Si me desatas tal vez podría ayudarte –Nueva mirada asesina –Está bien, pero como intentes algo raro, esta vez no seré tan condescendiente –Mensaje captado, yo me escapo tu me matas… ¿me sueltas? –Itachi se acercó a la cama con el cuchillo –¡¡Nooo! ¡Si te cargas los pañuelos mi madre me mata! –No podrá si ya estás muerta –Y con un par de movimientos corto las ligaduras de la chica. –Bruto ¬¬

Luna se levantó con cuidado de la cama. Intentó salir de la habitación, pero algo la detuvo -¿a dónde te crees que vas? –Pues al baño, a no ser que prefieras q lo haga aquí- Una vena empezó a latir en la sien de Itachi _"la mato, en cuanto consiga la información me la cargo y a otra cosa"_.

Llevaban ya varias horas buscando en Internet sin resultados. Todo lo relacionado con ninjas eran películas, mangas o historias, pero nada con una base minimamente real y reciente. –Tengo que volver a mi mundo, y para eso necesito mi sharingan, debe haber alguna manera de poder recuperarlo… -¿sharingan y eso que es? –Itachi un poco desesperado con la muchacha comenzó a explicarle lo que eran los jutsus y mas concretamente lo que era el sharingan _"si no fuera porque lo vi caer encima mío de la nada, pensaría que se la ha ido la olla. Pero parece ser que en su mundo la gente tiene poderes sobrenaturales…"_ –No creo que puedas usar eso aquí. En este mudo no existen esas cosas raras a las que tú llamas jutsus. –De nuevo esa mirada… _"joder que ojos tiene, pero me mira como si quisiera matarme" _– No te preocupes, seguro que encontramos otra forma de devolverte a tu mundo _"me pregunto si la NASA estaría interesada…" _Me aseguraré de que vuelvas – Itachi miró a la chica sorprendido. _"la he secuestrado y está intentando ayudarme, ¿porque?" _como respondiendo a sus pensamientos la chica dijo – Tendré serios problemas si todavía estás aquí cuando mis padres vuelvan.

Itachi miraba el plato de comida como si le fuese a morder -¿Qué pasa no te gustan los huevos fritos? ¿O son los espaguetis? –Lo que en realidad disgustaba al moreno era lo que había creado la chica en el plato. Una loncha de tocino frito le sonreía mirándolo a través de dos huevos fritos coronados con lo que parecía una peluca de espaguetis… (Os imagináis a Itachi comiéndose un plato con una carita sonriente XD) _"tranquilízate… en cuanto averigües como regresar a Konoha la matas y ya está…" _ Otra vez la pequeña vena latía en su sien y su mano se había deslizado peligrosamente al cuchillo que tenía en la mesa. Por suerte para Luna, logró calmarse y empezó a comer "aquello".

-Ah que bien he comido – dijo Luna dándose unas palmaditas en la tripa –y ahora a descansar un ratito viendo la tele. La chica ignoró una nueva mirada asesina y cogiendo el mando puso la tele. –¡Vaya! Merlín el encantador, me "encanta" esta película – Itachi miraba la tele en la que un viejo trataba de enseñar algo a un chiquillo rubio _"¿Dónde habré visto algo parecido antes?"_ …

-¡Me largo a las bermudas!- ¡Eso es!- grito una Eufórica Luna a su lado -¿Qué? –¡Las bermudas! -¿Qué pasa con ellas? – ¡El triangulo! –Itachi miraba a la chica exasperado, si no empezaba a explicarse de inmediato la estrangularía –El triángulo de las bermudas es uno de los lugares más misteriosos de este planeta, muchos barcos han desaparecido allí sin dejar rastro- La chica parecía excitada –Hay muchas suposiciones, pero algunas de ellas aseguran que el triángulo es una puerta a otra dimensión- Itachi empezaba a comprender –Claro… puede que no sea pero… tal vez… Tal vez el triangulo pueda llevarte de vuelta a tu dimensión. También podrías acabar muerto, pero por intentarlo no pierdes nada, así tú volverás a tu mundo y yo volveré a tener una vida normal… -Está bien -¿Te iras? – _"di que sí, di que sí, di que sí" _-Sí y tu vendrás conmigo –No soportaba a aquella chica, pero ella conocía mejor aquel mundo que él y le sería de utilidad hasta que llegasen al famoso triangulo.

Bueno aquí está, el tercer capítulo terminado. No me gusta mucho como ha quedado, pero es hoy he tenido dos exámenes y no me apetece pensar mas :P

Muchas gracias por los reviews n.n

**Krissel Majere: **gracias por los ánimos, espero no haber tardado mucho.

**Kyroa-chan**Me alegro de que parezca más o menos creíble, intento que lo sea, la verdad es q me ha costado pensar en como sacarlo de aquí sin recurrir a magia y cosas del estilo, aún así no me convence del todo :P Suerte también en tus exámenes.

**Kisame Hoshigaki**¿has aprobado álgebra de una ingeniería? ¿Cual es tu secreto? después del examen de hoy creo q me queda para septiembre ToT Pero bueno seguiré insistiendo y aprobaré ¡es mi camino del ninja! Ooos. Espero que también te guste este cap


	4. Empiezan los problemas

Disclaimers: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, todos son del genial Kishimoto. Aunque algún día Gaara será mío por completo muahahahahah. (Vale, ya me calmo) Si queréis dejar dinero hacedlo en la cuenta suiza 14583265… que noooo que es broma q no gano ni un chavo con esto (que vida mas triste T.T)

-Hablan los personajes-

"_piensan los personajes"_

(Comentarios de la autora )

No me lo creo el capitulo 4 ya… pensé q no pasaría del 2 a veces puedo superar mi vagancia…

**Capítulo 4: Empiezan los problemas**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¡Ni loca! –O me acompañas viva o me acompañas muerta, tú eliges…- Luna dirigió una mirada furibunda al moreno -¡Qué mono! Te llevarías mi cadáver de recuerdo, supongo que es un hobby como otro cualquiera, coleccionar cadáveres digo. –Una mirada fría se clavo en ella e hizo que un escalofrío la recorriese de arriba abajo -¡Esta bien te acompañaré! – "_En cuanto tenga una oportunidad me escaqueo y no me vuelve a ver el pelo" _–Bueno ahora solo tenemos un pequeño, chiquitín y diminuto problema -¿Cuál? - ¡Que no tenemos dinero! Bueno, tú ni dinero ni pasaporte ni ningún tipo de Nacionalidad. –Bien, pues habrá que conseguirlo

Decirlo era fácil, pero hacerlo ya no tanto. Luna no tenia ni idea de cómo reunir tanto dinero. Había estado investigando en Internet, llevaba todo el día pegada al ordenador, y la tarifa mas barata que había encontrado era de 1689.56 €, eso sin contar comida alojamiento y encontrar a algún loco que los prestase un barco para navegar por mitad del atlántico buscando una puerta dimensional que, probablemente, no existiría. Es decir el precio solo incluía el vuelo hasta la ciudad de Bermuda, ida y vuelta, los dos.(es temporada baja :P )

"_Es poco probable que él vuelva, pero yo no pienso quedarme allí. ¿Quedarme? Pero que estoy diciendo, no pienso ni ir. Tengo que hacer algo para librarme de este psicópata. Podría llamar a la poli. Pero ¿Qué les iba a decir? Disculpe señor policía hay un psicópata de otra dimensión en mi casa –si señorita y ¿como entro? –Pues no lo se apareció de repente… -de repente, claaaaaro." _Era absurdo y lo sabía_ "Además, me vigila constantemente, no me dará esa oportunidad." _

Eran las doce de la noche. Llevaba todo el día discurriendo como ayudar a ese tarado. Y tenía hambre. Abrió la nevera y la encontró más vacía que Madrid en agosto. -No hay comida T.T ¡Tú, Asesino psicópata! Me bajo a por algo de comida, subo en cinco minutos- Te acompaño- fue lo único que dijo el moreno. _"mierda, ni por esas" _–No hace falta, en serio. –Nueva mirada que helaría el Sahara a las 2 de la tarde- ¡Vale, vale! Puedes venir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cajera del Opencor (tienda 24 horas) los miraba como si se hubiesen escapado de un circo. Había que reconocer que la capa con nubecitas rojas del moreno no ayudaba. La pobre chica tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no descojonarse en la cara de los chicos cuando entraron a la tienda. Luna, decidida a salir de allí lo más rápido posible _"A saber la que armaría éste si la cajera da rienda suelta a su hilaridad"_ cogió un par de pizzas sin siquiera mirar los ingredientes y un par de botellas de coca-cola, ya compraría mañana algo en condiciones. _"nota mental, prestarle algo de ropa de mi hermano la próxima vez que salgamos" _

Tres figuras se acercaban a ellos en la oscuridad –Oye guapito ¿de que fiesta de carnaval te has escapado tu? -Pregunto uno de ellos al moreno –Dejadnos en paz – dijo Luna- no queremos problemas -¿habéis oído eso? Dicen que no quieren problemas… - Si no queréis problemas dadnos toda la pasta que tengáis encima –Intervino otro. Itachi los miró con superioridad. Apartaos de mi camino si no queréis morir –Vaya el guapito se pone chulo, jajaja piensa matarnos uuuu. ¿Tú y cuantos más?

Tras un infructuoso intento de kagebunshin, que los chicos recibieron riéndose de él, comprobó que Luna tenía razón al decir que el ninjitsu no funcionaría en ese mundo. Pero a pesar de todo aún le quedaba el taijutsu. Les iba a borrar la sonrisa de la boca a ese trío de estúpidos, nadie se metía con un Uchiha y vivía para contarlo, y menos si ese Uchiha era él.

Salió disparado hacia uno de los chicos que, antes de poder siquiera pestañear, recibió una patada en la boca. "M_ierda mis movimientos también se ven limitados en este mundo" _(si cariño, se llama gravedad :P en este mundo es de 9'8 m/s2). Itachi aprovechó la inercia del primer golpe para soltarle un puñetazo al segundo de los jóvenes, que tampoco lo vio venir. Y, apoyando su peso en él, inicio el ataque hacia el tercero. Éste, viendo lo que les había pasados a sus amigos, estaba ya en posición de lucha. Esquivó el ataque del moreno y le lanzó un puñetazo. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta el Uchiha ya no estaba allí.

Itachi luchaba a la vez con los tres jóvenes. Habían sacado unas navajas, que por lo que se podía ver no lograban alcanzar sus objetivo. A pesar de que sus movimientos se viesen afectados por estar en este mundo, Itachi seguía siendo el más rápido de los cuatro. Las patadas iban y venían y las navajas refulgían con la pálida luz de las farolas.

Dos de los jóvenes cogieron a Itachi de los brazos mientras el tercero se dirigía. Directo a su estómago con la navaja. Pero él fue mas rápido y con un preciso movimiento mando a volar a los dos que le sujetaban, con tan mala fortuna (para ellos claro) que cayeron encima de su compañero. Itachi aprovechó que estaban en el suelo para arrebatar una de las navajas que se había caído en el forcejeo.

La batalla parecía bastante pareja, _"es bueno, se las esta arreglando para luchar con todos a la vez" _ Luna vio su momento de escapar, El chico estaba tan concentrado en la pelea que no notaría su falta. Se fue alejando poco a poco. Dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Un paso, otro, otro. _"Así despacito que no vea que te alejas" _ Pero entonces, entonces sucedió algo que la hizo quedarse paralizada de horror y miedo. Fue solo una fracción de segundo. Un ruido sordo. Un pequeño fogonazo. Y el Uchiha cayó al suelo. Asustados por lo que acababan de hacer los jóvenes salieron corriendo, antes de que llegase la policía.

Dolía, Itachi veía como la sangre escapaba del pequeño orificio. Era incapaz de comprender. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiesen herido? Ellos eran mucho mas lentos que el y ni siquiera les había visto acercarse ¿Qué era aquel extraño sello explosivo que habían usado? Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza y era incapaz de encontrarles solución. La sangre seguía saliendo. Notó como empezaba a perder la conciencia. "_he sido vencido por alguien mas débil que yo_

_¿Cómo es posible?" _ Y pensando eso se desmayó (hay que ver lo que aguantan en el anime y aquí con un disparito de nada va y se desmaya. La vida real es dura chicos jejeje)

Luna miró al joven tendido en el suelo. Era ahora o nunca si conseguía escapar jamás la encontraría. Y sin embargo seguía ahí parada, incapaz de apartar la vista del pequeño charco de sangre que se había formado. _"no puedo, no puedo irme y dejarlo ahí tirado, se morirá. No seas tonta, si no te vas tarde o temprano te matará. Entonces… ¿Por qué siento que no puedo abandonarlo? ¿Tan estúpida soy? ¡Puto grillo de los cojones! ¡Déjame en paz!" _(Sí, habla de su conciencia :P) _ "Ha intentado matarme, me ha torturado _(joder hija que exagerada, total por un pinchacito de nada) _me ha secuestrado en mi propia casa, y sin embargo… ¡aaahhh! Si no tuviera esa mirada que me hechiza ¿pero en que estás pensando? ¡Es un psicópata! Empieza a afectarme el síndrome de Estocolmo (1) T.T" _

Mientras pensaba esto Luna había ido acercándose y ahora sostenía la cabeza del moreno sobre sus rodillas. La muchacha sacó su móvil –uno, uno, dos – dijo marcando los números y esperó impaciente la respuesta. -¡Hola! Necesito ayuda tengo un amigo herido de un disparo, por favor vengan pronto - tranquilícese- dijo una voz al otro lado del aparato, dígame donde están, y enseguida enviaremos una ambulancia. –Estoy en la calle Infanta mercedes esquina sor Ángela de la cruz, por favor, dense prisa.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Síndrome de Estocolmo: a grandes rasgos, enfermedad psicológica en la que la persona secuestrada cree estar enamorada de su secuestrador.

Bueno aquí esta, termine el cuarto capitulo, siento no haberlo subido antes, pero es q taba muuuuuy perra y entre eso y que tengo que estudiar no me apetecía escribir.

Se que es cortito, pero que queréis una no da para más :P :P Espero que os haya gustado, a mi si. La verdad es que no se como voy a hacer para sacarlos de esta, porque él esta indocumentado y ella, bueno ella esta documentada, pero no tiene ni idea de que decirle a la poli cuando le pregunten que quien es el y como le pegaron el tiro.

¿Conseguirá sobrevivir Itachi? (bueno esto está claro que si porque si no se acabaría el fic) ¿Cómo explicara Luna quién es el y el porqué del tiro? Todo esto y mucho más (o no tanto) en el próximo capitulo.

Sed wenos y dejad reviews, acepto halagos criticas, amenazas de muerte… etc. Pero decid algo ¿lo haréis? ¡Plis! Venga que no os cuesta. Porfa plis recubierto de nata

Bueno a los últimos reviews

**Kisame Hoshigaki**Sí tienes razón no tiene pasaporte ni documentación, ni dinero, ni nada… aún no se como lo van a hacer… pero no te preocupes, que todo se andará

**himeno-Asakura**jejejej Por ahora Itachi no ha aprendido mucho (pronto descubrirá lo que es una pistola) pero a lo largo de la historia ira descubriendo pequeñas cosas :P :P Aunque pobrecillo solo lleva un día en el mundo y ya le han pegado un tiro… como dice mi abuela Es que España está muy mal… con tanta droga y tanto joven vandálico :P :P bueno espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado tb


	5. Un golpe de Suerte

Disclaimers: Bueno lo de siempre ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece salvo, claro está, Mi amada Lunita y sus amigos. Es decir, me pertenecen los personajes de este mundo, los del otro son propiedad de kishimoto. Al menos hasta que domine el mundo muahahahahahahaha ha ha ha ¡cof¡cof! ejem vaaale, vaaale, ya dejo de rayarme

-Hablan los personajes-

"_piensan los personajes"_

(Comentarios de la autora n.n)

**_Palabras o comentarios con aclaración al final_**

¡Capítulo cinco! Por el ejem ejem ejem (bueno ya sabéis ¿no?)

**Capítulo 5: Un golpe de suerte.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ambulancia volaba (Ah me afecta **_Alejandro Sanz_**:P Pero tranquilos q a este no se le apaga la luz) por las calles de Madrid. Luna miraba al aún inconsciente joven que descansaba en la camilla. Sabía que pronto llegarían las preguntas, pero ahora lo único que esperaba era que él sobreviviese "¿pero porque me preocupo tanto por un psicópata? Como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas con los finales" (se refiere a los exámenes finales, me ha salido **_empollona_**:P)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron al hospital y le preguntaron por el nombre del muchacho Luna miró al medico asustada, -N-no no lo sé- ¿No sabe cómo se llama su amigo? –No, lo conocí esta mañana y no le pregunté el nombre…- El medico la miro suspicaz, pero se encogió de hombros y se metió en la sala donde se encontraba Itachi.

Luna se paseaba arriba y abajo por la sala de espera, temiendo que la policía entrase en cualquier momento para interrogarla. Suponía que el hospital daría parte de un herido de bala. ¿Qué les diría¿Tendría tiempo de hablar con él e inventarse alguna historia¿Lo deportarían? Pero… ¿A dónde, si no era de este mundo? La idea de decir la verdad quedaba completamente descartada, o acabarían en un bonito psiquiátrico…

Un médico se asomó a la sala de espera y preguntó- Por favor ¿El acompañante del joven con herida de bala? –Luna se acercó al hombre y éste la guió por un laberinto de pasillos hasta una habitación donde, un pálido Itachi, reposaba tumbado en la cama. –Quiere hablar con usted - ¿Cómo está? –Bien, mañana le daremos el alta y podrán irse a casa.

Luna miró sorprendida al hombre, que le extendía una cartera de cuero gastada. -Encontramos esto entre sus ropas, parece que se llama Antonio, hemos intentado avisar a su familia, pero no hemos recibido respuesta. –Los ojos de La pelirroja se abrieron con la sorpresa y se quedo allí petrificada en medio de la puerta. Cuando el médico se fue abrió la cartera y descubrió un par de tarjetas de crédito, una tarjeta de la seguridad social a nombre de Antonio del álamo, unos cuantos billetes de euro y una foto de una mujer sonriente… Por suerte el DNI no se encontraba en la cartera, pues Luna estaba segura de que la foto seria muy distinta de la del hombre que la miraba desde la cama.

Luna se acercó sonriente al chico y le dijo –Parece que la mala suerte no se ha cebado del todo con nosotros. Mañana saldrás de aquí y podremos seguir investigando como devolverte a tu mundo. Los ojos de Itachi se posaron en los suyos, tan fríos como siempre, aunque en esta ocasión. Había una pregunta, una pregunta que, tras un momento de duda, el joven pronunció en voz alta. -¿Por qué no has huido? – La joven lo miró sorprendida por la pregunta. Sonrió –Bueno, supongo que me mola estar en peligro de muerte. ¿A ti no? Además desde que has llegado me han amenazado, atracado, he visto una pelea de película en directo y he terminado la fiesta en un hospital ¡Si me lo estoy pasando en grande! –Dijo con un tono de ironía y luego volvió a ponerse seria –Al contrario que tu, yo tengo algo que se llama conciencia. Y ese algo no me permitiría irme y dejarte tirado en mitad de la calle para que murieses… Así que he decidido hacer un trato contigo. -¿Un trato? –Sí, tu me das tres días para conseguir dinero y despedirme de mis amigos y yo te ayudo a llegar a tu mundo - ¿y si no quiero aceptar el trato? –Pues entonces me niego a ayudarte y tú me matas y te buscas a otra. Perderías el mismo tiempo y encima te buscaría la poli por asesinato. –

Itachi sonrió, aquella chica tenía cojones. Pensaba matarla de todas maneras, pero quería comprobar de lo que era capaz. Además empezaba a notar que ella lo miraba con otros ojos, sería mucho mas divertido matarla si conseguía que se enamorase de él. Pagaría por ver el odio reflejado en esos ojos tan puros. Definitivamente se iba a divertir. –Está bien, tienes tres días.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna paseaba por su habitación de arriba a abajo como un león enjaulado, decir que conseguiría el dinero en tres días era fácil, hacerlo ya no tanto… Aunque lo mas difícil no era el dinero, si no los documentos necesarios para salir del país. Sin ellos estarían atrapados en España sin remedio.

La cartera que no sabía como había llegado a manos de Itachi, tampoco pensaba preguntarle, había sido devuelta a su dueño, que resultó ser un joven bastante agradable. Itachi había sido dado de alta en el hospital, aun así le habían recomendado reposo y ahora descansaba en la habitación del hermano de Luna. Ella estaba que se tiraba de los pelos –¡Ah, soy una estúpida¡Debería haber aceptado el dinero que me ofreció aquel hombre por devolverle la cartera!- Decía mientras se movía de un lado al otro del cuarto

El teléfono sonó en aquellos momentos. –Dígame… ¡Ah! Hola ¿Qué tal?... Yo bien también… Sí… ajá… sí… ¿Qué¡Claro! Por supuesto que si. ¡Muchas gracias! – Luna colgó el teléfono y se quedó maravillada de su buena suerte. El que había llamado era Antonio, el dueño de la cartera. Y le había dicho que había estado pensando en cómo compensarla por devolvérsela intacta. Ya que ella no había querido aceptar dinero. EL chico le propuso entonces una alternativa. El era gallego, pero por causas de trabajo se había tenido que venir a vivir a Madrid. Le contó que tenía una casita en _**Marín **_cerca del puerto y que el año pasado se había comprado un yate para usarlo durante las vacaciones. Así que le dijo que si querían podrían acompañarlo en el viaje que tenía pensado hacer por el atlántico, por supuesto con todos los gastos pagados.

Luna apareció en la habitación en la que estaba Itachi dando saltitos de emoción. –Tenemos un barco- Exclamo alborozada. Itachi levanto una ceja dando a entender que no comprendía que le hacia tanta ilusión. –Verás al lugar al que queremos ir hay dos formas de llegar, en barco y en avión, y en avión seria un gran problema porque tú o tienes pasaporte... -¿Y no sería el mismo problema en barco? –No, si el barco es privado, una vez estemos en aguas internacionales podemos navegar hacia el triangulo de las bermudas, donde no creo que nos pidan documentos a no ser que intentemos tocar tierra, cosa que, por supuesto, no vamos a hacer. Aún así, sigue habiendo un pequeño problema. –La chica continuó ante la mirada interrogativa del moreno. – El viaje que nos han propuesto tiene una ruta establecida: Marín, **_Sálvora, Ons, Cíes, Madeira_**, Vigo.

Bien –Luna buscó un momento en la librería de su hermano y sacó un libro que abrió delante de Itachi.– Esto es mi mundo –dijo enseñándole un mapamundi. -Y esto -dijo trazando una línea con el dedo- Es la ruta propuesta. EL triangulo está aquí –Dijo haciendo un triangulo entre florida y las bermudas. (No estoy muy puesta en geografía pero creo q esta por ahí….)– Y en algún punto de este triángulo se supone que hay una puerta dimensional, y repito, se supone. La verdad yo no creo que la haya, pero es el único sitio en el que se me ocurre que podría pasar algo así. Además ni siquiera sabemos si te llevará a tu dimensión podrías aparecer en cualquier lado, o incluso desaparecer del todo…

-De todas formas el problema no es ese, el problema es llegar de aquí –Luna señaló una pequeña isla de la costa gallega. Para después mover su dedo hasta un punto del atlántico –A aquí. (Si total es un paseíto, yo creo que con una de las barquitas del **_retiro_** llegabais igual) No creo que podamos convencer a Antonio de que nos lleve tan lejos, supongo que el barco no será muy grade y correríamos un serio riesgo. También podríamos robarle el barco, pero yo no tengo ni idea de navegación y acabaríamos estrellando el barco.

-Es fácil –dijo Itachi. –Le pedimos que nos enseñe a manejar el barco y, cuando hayamos aprendido, lo matamos, tiramos su cuerpo al mar y ponemos rumbo a tu famoso triángulo. (si y procura que caiga en una zona de tiburones para no dejar rastro…) Me da igual el riesgo que corra, pienso volver a mi mundo como sea.

La joven miro al Uchiha horrorizada ¿había dicho en serio eso de matar a Antonio? Sólo una sílaba escapó de sus labios –No… -Itachi la miro como si fuese un insecto… -No pienso permitir que lo mates… -¿a caso prefieres que te mate a ti? –Luna se mordió el labio inferior preocupada (que sangre fría la amenaza de muerte y la tía tan pancha)-Podemos robarle el barco sin necesidad de matarlo. Una vez que sepamos como manejar el barco podemos dejarlo en una de las islas. No hay necesidad de matarlo. –Está bien no lo mataré. ¿Cuándo salimos? (vamos me dice a mi eso Itachi y me derritooo) –En quince días, tú tienes que recuperarte del todo y yo tengo que despedirme de mis amigos y avisar a mis padres de lo del viaje, espero que me dejen…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA: **

Holaaa ¿Qué tal? Siento la tardanza pero entre los exámenes y que me fui de viaje he tenido poco tiempo para actualizar. Espero que os guste este capitulo, si no os gusta podéis tirarme tomates virtuales…

Además lamento deciros que no podré escribir nada hasta el uno de agosto porque me vuelvo a ir… Pero prometo subir el capitulo alrededor del día 5 ¿vale?

Bueno acepto criticas, amenazas de muerte y cartas bomba. Pero preferiría unas cuantas flores y un que bien lo haces :P :P De todas formas lo importante es q me pongáis algo porfi aunque solo sea un "te odio" o un "mola" pero dejadme algún review plis

**Glosario:**

La canción de **Alejandro Sanz** "se le apago la luz tiene una estrofa que empieza con La ambulancia volaba)

**Empollona:** bueno como esto lo leen gente de otros países y no se si se dice en todos… se refiere a una persona que estudia mucho, pero es una palabra despectiva.

**Marín: **ciudad portuaria gallega.

**Sálvora, Cíes y Ons: **Son unas islas que están en las "rías baixas" gallegas

**Madeira: **Estas islas Pertenecen a Portugal y están un poco más arriba de las canarias.

**El Retiro:** famoso parque madrileño en el que se pueden alquilar barcas de remos para "navegar" por su estanque

**Comentarios:**

**Tere-chan : ** Siento mucho la tardanza aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo espero que te guste

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: Sii la verdad es q tiene mala suerte nada mas poner un pie en este mundo y le pegan un tiro ains si es q la vida esta muy mal :P:P

Por el momento lo mantendré alejado de nuevos encuentros con armas de fuego que si no es capaz de querer hacerse con un arsenal… (bueno de hecho en el próximo capitulo a lo mejor lo intenta :P)

**Sandy: ** Bueno me alegro de que te haya gustado aquí esta en nuevo capitulo. Espero que te guste n.n


	6. ¡hey! ¡chicos, fiesta en mi casa!

Disclaimers: Ningun personaje de la serie Naruto me pertence.

-Hablan los personajes-

"_piensan los personajes"_

(Comentarios de la autora n.n)

_**Palabras con aclaración al final**_

Here we go!

**Capítulo 6¡Hey¡Chicos, fiesta en mi casa!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún no se lo podía creer. ¡Lo había conseguido¡había logrado convencer a sus padres! Acaba de colgar el teléfono. Y todavía no podía dar crédito a lo escuchado, su madre había dicho que si. Que se podía ir de crucero con aquel desconocido ¡y no había puesto ninguna pega… Había dicho que ya era mayorcita para saber lo que hacía y que si ella creía que el chico era de fiar podía ir…

Se acercó a la habitación de su hermano, donde descansaba Itachi, para darle la buena noticia. Lo encontró dormido (Waaaaaa ¿os imagináis a Itachi dormidito? baba… X3) así que decidió dejarlo descansar, ya se lo contaría más tarde… Pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación una voz fría la detuvo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó Itachi –La chica se dio la vuelta y, sin saber por qué, se sonrojó –Yo bueno, verás, venía a decirte que he conseguido convencer a mis padres, así que está todo arreglado. Saldremos dentro de cinco días. Itachi la miro con suspicacia - dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia la cama -¿Cinco? Creí que habías dicho Quince… No estarás intentando engañarme ¿verdad? – A Luna se le heló la sangre en las venas. Esa mirada le daba pánico, pero al mismo tiempo la fascinaba… -N…No claro que no i…inten…intento engañarte es so…sólo que yo tengo familia en Galicia y ya que vamos a ir me gustaría pasarme por allí un par de días para verlos. Además es la condición que me ha puesto mi madre para poder ir.

Itachi la observó atento. Había miedo en aquellos ojos, no, definitivamente no le estaba mintiendo. Se levanto de la cama y cogió a la chica del cuello. –No intentes engañarme, si lo intentas ten por seguro que morirás. –Unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas (las de ella)La chica levantó la vista y lo miró con ¿lastima? Esperaba ver una mirada desafiante, de odio o de terror¡pero de lastima! Era lo último que esperaba encontrar. Aquello lo desconcertó bastante, pero se mantuvo frío. Un buen ninja jamás dejaba entrever sus emociones. -¿serías capaz de hacer algo así? –Itachi hizo una mueca de ironía -No serías la primera, ni la última. -Dijo tirandola al suelo -Has de saber que yo sólo exterminé a todo mi clan. No dejé a nadie con vida. Salvo a mi estúpido hermano pequeño.

La naturalidad con la que dijo estas palabras estremeció a Luna. No había culpa en sus palabras, de hecho no había emoción alguna, lo había dicho como quien afirma que el sol sale por el este y se pone por el oeste. Como si tuviese la importancia de la desaparición de un grano de arena en el desierto. –Es triste –Dijo con los ojos enrojecidos. Itachi la miro extrañado ¿qué le parecía tan triste? Como leyéndole el pensamiento Luna continuo. –Es triste que una persona carezca de sentimientos ¿Acaso no eres humano? No me puedo creer que no ames a nadie. ¿Ni siquiera a tu madre?

Una imagen apareció por un momento en la mente de Itachi. Su madre haciendo la comida mientras su hermano pequeño la cogía de la falda y le decía –¡Mami! déjame probar (Kawaiii, no me gusta mucho Sasuke, pero he de reconocer que de pequeño era monísimo) Itachi borró esa imagen de su mente. Y con una de sus frías sonrisas (ay que me derrito) respondió –A ella también la maté.

El horror se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja –No, no es posible¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? –La mente de Luna era un torbellino. Horror, miedo y lástima giraban por su cabeza. Se sintió mareada… Levantándose como pudo se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de atravesarla le dijo. -¿Tanto miedo le tienes al amor para matar incluso a la mujer que te dio la vida? - ¿Miedo? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. Y jamás he sentido eso que tú llamas amor. El odio es lo que hace fuerte a una persona. Sentimientos como el amor sólo hacen que te conviertas en la marioneta de los demás – Luna se apoyó en el marco de la puerta -Definitivamente es muy triste –Dijo y salio del cuarto aun tambaleándose.

Itachi se sentó en la cama aturdido ¡esa imagen¿Por qué había tenido que recordar esa escena? _"Esa chica consigue confundirme. Definitivamente tendré que matarla." _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna se asomó al marco de la puerta, aun no se había recuperado del todo de la última conversación. Pero si iban a estar en el atlántico por tiempo indefinido no podía estar sin hablarle todo ese tiempo. Así que armándose de valor alzo la voz para preguntar -¿Puedes levantarte? O te traigo aquí la comida. –Itachi la miró por un segundo, no quería comer con ella. Le molestaba (si, si ahora se llama así… :P) Pero tampoco quería que pensase que era débil. Así que asintió con la cabeza y dijo -me levantaré.

Estaban comiendo en silencio. Luna había decidido evitar el tema de antes. Y no sabía de que hablar, E Itachi no era tampoco muy locuaz. (a poco y sale mudo) De pronto Luna se acordó de algo. –Por cierto – dijo sin levantar la vista del plato, como si las judías verdes fuesen lo mas interesante que había visto en su vida. Pasado mañana voy a dar una fiesta para despedirme de todos mis amigos. Espero que no te importe -¿por qué le estaba pidiendo permiso¿acaso no era suya la casa? "_Pareces tonta Luna¿Qué clase de persona pide permiso a un extraño (quitando a los vecinos) para hacer una fiesta en su propia casa¡si no le parece bien que se aguante!" _ Itachi no respondió, no lo creyó necesario. No le gustaban las fiestas, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por ver como eran los amigos de Luna. Quería comprobar si todo el mundo en este lugar era tan débil como los que había visto hasta ahora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Saúl!-Luna se arrojo a los brazos de su mejor amigo y le plantó dos besos que dejaron estupefacto al Uchiha. Saúl se volvió hacia el moreno y le dijo a Luna -¡Vaya¿Quién es tu amigo? – Luna se dio cuenta de que seguía sin conocer el nombre de Itachi, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada el moreno se adelantó y se presentó –Uchiha Itachi- Su amigo le miró sorprendido ¿Eres japonés? Si es así entonces Supongo que Uchiha será tu apellido. –Itachi asintió y Saúl le dedico una sonrisita –Mucho gusto- dijo con voz sensual. Luna que ya conocía a su amigo lo llevó a empujones al salón. Mientras le decía entre susurros –Deja las botellas en la mesa y no te acerques a él –Saúl rió divertido malinterpretando el nerviosismo de su amiga –¡vaya, vaya! Así que lo quieres para ti solita ¿eh? – le dijo en el mismo tono susurrante- Jajaja ¿Es que no somos amigos? Los amigos comparten las cosas ¡Compartamos los chicos!- Luna rió divertida, era la primera vez que reía de verdad desde hacía algunos días, concretamente desde que el moreno había entrado en su vida. Itachi los observo desde la puerta ¿Qué era lo que les hacia tanta gracia?

La gente fue llegando poco a poco. Todos charlaban animados en salón. La fiesta no empezaría hasta que no estuvieran todos. -¿Dónde se habrán metido Sara y Alberto? –Pregunto una chica llamada María – No te preocupes ya sabes que siempre llegan tarde- Respondió Saúl –Alberto no viene -Terció una chica menuda a la que todos llamaban Axie –Me dijo que tenía que ayudar a su padre en el taller. Que cuando saliera nos daba un **_toque _**y ya se pasaría si aún seguíamos aquí. –Entonces sólo falta S... – El timbre de la puerta sonó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Y Luna fue a abrir. –Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde –Luna se abrazo a su amiga y le soltó dos besos. Éstos ya nos sorprendieron tanto al Uchiha porque la había visto hacer lo mismo con todos los invitados. Definitivamente aqui la gente era deamsiado cariñosa -No pasa nada, sabes que ya estoy acostumbrada –Dijo Luna guiñándole un ojo a Sara. – Pasa, vamos a empezar.

Pusieron música, la mesa del salón había sido arrastrada convenientemente a una esquina y llenada de todo tipo de bebidas, patatas, frutos secos, tortillas y demás **_chucherías_**. La gente bailaba en el centro de la sala. Roberto se había adueñado de la mini cadena y se había autodeclarado pinchadiscos oficial. –Lunita, esta va por ti. –Luna lo miró con enfado, odiaba que la llamasen así, pero su expresión cambio por completo cuando empezaron a sonar los primeros compases de **_can't fight de moon Light. _**Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo y se lanzo a bailar de forma sensual. Sus amigos hicieron corro a su alrededor y Saúl se puso a bailar con ella, de una forma que, si no supieran todos que era gay, habrían pensado que intentaba ligársela. Luna sonreía feliz y le lanzaba miradas provocadoras a su amigo. Habían bailado aquella canción cuando aún estaban en el instituto y había sido un éxito. Y a pesar de los tres años que habían pasado aún recordaban los pasos.

Under A Lover's Sky  
Gonna Be With You  
And No-ones Gonna Be Around

Itachi miraba la escena **_alucinado. _**El movimiento de Luna era Hipnótico, bailaba con sensualidad. Su mirada era puro fuego.

If You Think That You Won't Fall  
Well Just Wait Until, 'til The Sun Goes Down

Su cuerpo se movía al compás. Como si fuera uno con la música. Y aquel chico la seguía a la perfección, sus movimientos encajaban como si hubieran sido ensayados (Es que han sido ensayados ¬¬)

Underneath The Starlight, Starlight  
There's A Magical Feeling So Right  
It Steal Your Heart Tonight

Ambos cuerpos se movían en perfecta armonía. Itachi o podía despegar los ojos de aquella escena. Las caderas de Luna se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás y su pecho subía y bajaba con el ritmo de aquella melodía.

You Can Try To Resist  
Try To Hide From My Kiss  
But You Know, But You Know That You  
Can't Fight The Moonlight  
Deep In The Dark   
You'll Surrender Your Heart  
Don't You Know, Don't You Know That You  
Can't Fight The Moonlight  
No, You Can't Fight It  
It's Gonna Get To Your Heart

La música subió de intensidad, Luna se acercaba y se alejaba de Saúl. Esta vez sus caderas se movían de un lado al otro y haciendo círculos. Y en su cara seguía aquella expresión de deseo.

There's No Escape From Love  
Once The Gentle Breeze Weaves It's Spell Upon Your Heart  
No Matter What You Think  
It Won't Be Too Long 'til You're In My Arms  
Underneath The Starlight, Starlight  
We'll Be Lost In A Rhythm So Right  
Feel It Steal Your Heart Tonight

Itachi empezó a pensar que probablemente eran algo más que amigos y algo se disparó dentro de su ser. (ese algo no, no penséis mal que os conozco) notó como le hervía la sangre al Imaginárselos juntos. Lo que no sabía era que luna estaba muy lejos de allí. Físicamente estaba bailando con Saúl pero su mente estaba en un barco en mitad del atlántico con Itachi…

You Can Try To Resist  
Try To Hide From My Kiss  
But You Know, But You Know That You  
Can't Fight The Moonlight  
Deep In The Dark  
You'll Surrender Your Heart   
Don't You Know, Don't You Know That You  
Can't Fight The Moonlight  
No, You Can't Fight It

La mente de Luna estaba en la cubierta del barco bailando abrazada al moreno. Mientras en el cielo una luna llena los miraba con envidia (si yo tambien losm iraría asi :P). Ella lo miraba de forma sensual y el la miraba con pasión...

No Matter What You Do   
The Night Is Gonna Get To You  
Can't Fight It, Don't Try It   
You're Never Gonna Win  
'cos Underneath The Starlight, Starlight  
There's A Magical Feeling So Right  
It Will Steal Your Heart Tonight

Sus rostros se iban cercando mientras ella susurraba la cancion al viento . Él se acercaba más y más sus labios a punto de unirse...

You Can Try To Resist  
Try To Hide From My Kiss  
But You Know, But You Know That You  
Can't Fight The Moonlight  
Deep In The Dark  
You'll Surrender Your Heart  
Don't You Know, Don't You Know That You  
Can't Fight The Moonlight  
No, You Can't Fight It

It's gonna get to your heart

La canción terminó y fue como si se rompiera un hechizo. Luna volvió a la realidad y sus amigos siguieron bailando al ritmo de una nueva canción. "_¿se puede saber en que estaba pensando? Es un asesino, pero ¿por qué me atrae tanto?" _(Misterioso, peligroso, y encima esta bueno… ¿Y aun preguntas por qué te atrae?)

¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Por qué se había puesto así?_ "Es simple atracción física. Tiene un buen cuerpo y el baile era sugerente, eso es todo. No tiene sentido ponerse paranoico. Probablemente me divierta con ella antes de matarla" _

Luna buscó a Itachi con la mirada, lo encontró apoyado en una pared. Perdido en sus pensamientos, sin que su rostro se inmutara ni un ápice (Sí,tenías que haber visto los ojitos con los que te miraba antes… ¡ah, hemorragia, hemorragia! No puedo escribir sobre Itachi sin necesitar después un par de transfusiones u.uU). Movió la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo. _"definitivamente es solo atracción física"_pensó él_ "¡dios mío! me he enamorado de un asesino" _(Itachi aprende de Luna hay que ser sincero con uno mismo muahaha)

A eso de las once y media de la noche apagaron la música, los vecinos tenían derecho a dormir… Y se sentaron en el suelo. -Bueno ¿A que jugamos? -Preguntó Luna. –**_A cuchara_** – Dijo Carmen –Mejor al**_ Asesino_** - dijo Lucas. –No tengo barajas –dijo Luna apenada. –Mis padres se las han llevado a la playa y se me ha olvidado bajar al **_chino_** a comprar. – Porque no jugamos a beso verdad o atrevimiento –Propuso Saúl. Luna lo fulminó con la mirada. –Ni lo sueñes. Sé perfectamente por qué quieres jugar a eso además, la última vez acabe desnuda y no pienso repetirlo… - Todos se echaron a reír recordando la escena y la borrachera que llevaba Luna aquel día. -¡Eh¿Porque no jugamos **_al pueblo duerme_**? –Dijo Axie – Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo y tras explicarle a Itachi las reglas del juego este decidió unirse, no muy convencido. Itachi resulto ser un gran jugador, pues como su gesto era invariable nunca se sabía si mentía o decía la verdad, al principio no consiguieron pillarlo siendo asesino, pero como por lo general era el primero en descubrir quien ostentaba el cargo, los asesinos tendían a matarlo en primer lugar. Así que normalmente se le acusaba de asesino a él cuando no moría el primero…

La noche fue divertida Alberto se les unió a eso de las 12 y todos se lo pasaron muy bien. Al final de la noche cuando todos estaban a punto de irse Luna los reunió y les dijo -Que sepáis que os quiero a todos un montón. -Y medio llorando les fue dando un abrazo a cada uno. –Chica ni que te fueras a morir en quince días. –dijo Gema. Luna sonrió para quitarle importancia, aunque en su interior sabía que muy probablemente eso sería lo que ocurriese. –No, es solo que quiero que sepáis que para mi sois todos muy especiales. Sobre todo tú dijo girándose y abrazando de nuevo a Saúl –Siempre serás mi mejor amigo. -Itachi miraba la escena como si para el no significasen nada aquellas palabras, pero cuando los brazos de Luna se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Saúl por segunda vez, él volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación que hacía que le hirviera la sangre (ay celosón jejej :P)

Sus amigos se fueron y ella volvió a quedarse a solas con Itachi. Sin mirarla siquiera el chico se encamino a su cuarto. Luna suspiro y, dándole las buenas noches, se metió en su habitación. _"¿Por qué me he tenido que enamorar de un hombre sin corazón?" _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA: **

Terminé por fin, bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, es el que mas largo me ha quedado de todos, pero la longitud de mis capítulos no depende de mi si no de mi querida y amada Talía (si esto es una comedia :P)

Bueno pediros lo mismo de siempre sed buenos y dejad vuestros comentarios. Es muy fácil solo tenéis que dar al botoncito de GO y escribir lo que os parezca y luego pulsar el botoncito de submit review. Y vuestros comentarios me llegarán en unos segundos, es cómodo, fácil y limpio… PORFI, ONEGAI, PLEASE, S'IL VOUS PLAIT, PERFAVORE, BITE (no estoy segura de que sea así, pero weno) Se me acaban los idiomas…

**Glosario:**

**_Dar un toque:_ **se refiere a hacer una llamada perdida con el móvil.

_**Chucherías:**_Golosinas, dulces, caramelos…

**_Can't fight de moon Light: _**No se si ese es exactamente el título, pero me refiero a la canción de la película "bar coyote"

**_Alucinado: _**Pasmado, sin poder creérselo.

_**Chino: **_Se refiere a una tienda atenida por chinos, es que por aquí por madrid hay un huevo y ya las llammos directamente los chinos :P

**_La cuchara: _**Juego de cartas que consiste en intentar casar cuatro cartas iguales y una vez casadas coger un objeto de la mesa sin que se den cuenta los demás jugadores, pierde el que se quede sin objeto… Es parecido a Burro pero se juega con toda la baraja.

**_El Asesino:_** también llamado polis y cacos es otro juego de cartas en el que el as de oros es el asesino, su misión consiste en matar al resto de jugadores (guiñándoles un ojo) antes de que el poli(rey de espadas) lo pille. El asesino puede hacer cómplices (sacándoles disimuladamente la lengua) que le ayudaran en su tarea de matar al resto. También se juega con otra carta llamada "la puta" (y no, no es el castillo en el cielo frikis que sois unos frikis :P) que es la sota de oros esta carta se dedica a revivir al personal lanzandole besitos…

**_El pueblo duerme: _**Uno de los participantes es la madre que se encarga de crear la historia. (normalmente la gente pasa de crear historia pero weno…) La madre va contando la historia y en un momento dado dice El pueblo duerme, entonces se pasea alrededor de los jugadores y toca a uno con el dedo, ese pasara a ser el asesino. Siguiendo la historia hay un momento en el que el asesion se despierta (abre los ojos) y señala a su victima, el asesino vuelve a dormir y entonces la madre dice el pueblo despierta y cuenta (con mas o menos detalles) quien ha muerto. Entonces todos los jugadores (menos el muerto, los muertos no hablan) tienen que discutir quien es el asesino. El asesino tiene que hacer que la gente no sospeche de el y sospeche de los demás. Después de un rato de discusión se decide quien se cree q es el asesino y el pueblo lo lincha (de mentira que seguro que hay algún bruto que piensa que es verdad) esa persona pasa a considerarse muerta. Si es el asesino, gana el pueblo. Si no, el pueblo vuelve a dormir y el asesino escoge otra victima. (y así hasta que se mate al asesino o éste se quede solo con otro jugador en cuyo caso ganaría el asesino nn)

**Comentarios:**

**Tere-chan**Por supuesto, pero dale tiempo porque le va a costar reconocerlo, tal vez sea demasiado tarde cuando lo haga… (jaja depende de si me da la vena sadica o la romantica cuando acabe el fic.)

**Sandy: **Me alegro de que te guste la historia nn. Por supuesto que la voy a continuar lo que pasa es que no ire a capitulo por semna como antes porque tare un pokillo liada, pero intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda.

**Shadowmew: **Gracias, la verdad es que me esta costando bastante, porque esto es un fic romanticón y poner a Itachi en plan meloso no me pega para nada, ains a ver como hago que se enamore. Porque no quiero matar a Luna y si no lo consigo la va a matar (pobre lunita siiif sniiif –Vuélveme a llamar Lunita y te mato- perdón, perdón, Luna pobre Luna -Eso esta mejor) Puff no sé, espero que en esta parte no le haya cambiado mucho la personalidad…

**aska ishida**Gracias por tu review me alegro que te rías con Luna la verdad es q la pobre está un poco loca (como la creadora mas o menos) bueno, quizás un poco más, vamos a mi un tío me dice que se ha cargado a toda su familia y salgo por patas. Me daría miedo no lástima :P :P

Bien hasta aquí este capítulo. Otro día más. Esto es to… esto es to… esto es todo amigos.


	7. El día del embarque

Disclaimers: Ningun personaje de la serie Naruto me pertence. Pero yo quiero a Itachi buaaaaa (sniiif, sniiif) Rogaré y rogaré a kishimoto para que me lo regale por mi cumpleaños. si sera mi regao de cumpleaños. solo mío mi tessssoro. ¡gollum! gollum! En fin... Ya que ha salido Gollum y el tesssoro sólo decir que tampoco me pertencen (ni tampoco a kishimoto) esos son propiedad del todopoderoso, maravilloso e inigualable Tolkien.

-Hablan los personajes-

"_piensan los personajes"_

**Flash back's**

(Comentarios de la autora n.n)

_**Palabras con aclaración al final**_

Here we go!

**Capítulo 7: El día del embarque.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna corría feliz por la playa bajo la atenta mirada del mayor de los Uchiha. Estaban en un pueblo costero de Vigo llamado **_Cangas de Morrazo. _**Llevaban allí más de una semana, en espera del día en que zarparían. Y en todo ese tiempo Itachi no se había separado de Luna, que aún no se había acostumbrado a tener una segunda sombra. La chica paró su carrera y, girándose, le dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás. –¿Tienes que estar siempre detrás de mi? –El Uchiha se limitó a lanzarle una de sus miradas y a seguir caminando en su dirección. –Por lo menos podrías quitarte la capa ¿no¡Estás llamando demasiado la atención!- No había mucha gente en la playa, pero las pocas personas que había miraban a Itachi con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro. El chico ni se inmutó. – ¡Por favor! –Suplicó Luna, que sólo recibió una mirada indiferente por parte del moreno- ¡Dios¡Eres más hortera que un ataúd con pegatinas! – dijo la chica exasperada. –Además debes estar asándote, yo me estoy cociendo ¡y mira como voy! – El bikini amarillo de Luna contrastaba con su morena piel, y la faldita-pareo naranja que llevaba a la cintura la daban un toque encantador…

Itachi comenzó a quitarse la capa, era cierto que tenía calor, pero no lo hacia por eso, lo hacía porque si no Luna era capaz de **_darle la tabarra_** hasta el día del juicio. Y todavía la necesitaba viva, al menos hasta esa tarde en la que embarcarían…

-¿No crees que deberíamos ir yendo ya hacia donde sea que has quedado con ese chico?- Pregunto el moreno cambiando de tema. –No. Desde aquí hasta Marín no se tarda nada, además nos lleva mi tío en coche. Comeremos aquí primero y luego él nos llevará. No seas impaciente que, por más pronto que lleguemos nosotros, Antonio no llegará hasta las seis. –Itachi suspiro, No sabía si podría soportar otra de aquellas comidas familiares.

**-Hay que ver que novio más guapo que te has echado, Luna -decía su tía mientras le daba platos a la chica para que los pusiera en la mesa -Eres una chica con suerte- La cara de Luna se puso del mismo color que su pelo –N…No es mi novio, es solo un amigo…-**_"Es solo un psicópata que me tiene secuestrada"_** –Mujer, no te metas con la niña ¿No ves que le da vergüenza que sepamos que es su novio?-Y girandose hacia Itachi le dijo -Pasa hijo, no te quedes en la puerta. –Itachi miro al viejo tío de Luna con una de sus frías miradas ¿hijo¿Le había llamado hijo? Por suerte el anciano era corto de vista y no se percató de la mirada asesina que acababa de recibir. A punto estaba de asesinar al viejo cuando una fuerte mano le tiró de la camiseta (**Sí, la capa se la habían quitado a tirones para colgarla en el perchero nada mas entrar**) y lo sentó en un banco de la cocina diciéndole. -¡Pero siéntate y come, que estás muy delgaducho! Luna, tienes que aprender a cocinar para darle bien de comer, que lo tienes muerto de hambre –y diciendo esto, la tía de Luna le plantó delante de las narices un plato de _lacón con grelos_ de los que quita el sentido. –Vamos, no seas tímido ¡Come! –Añadió el tío pasándole una fuente. -¡Échate _cachelos_! Que son de aquí de la tierra, me los ha regalado un vecino que tiene una huerta en el pueblo… –Luna le dirigió una mirada suplicante como diciéndole. No los mates, son así, no pueden remediarlo… **

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Itachi al recordar esta comida que no había sido muy diferente de las otras ocho que habían hecho y de sus respectivas cenas. Así que había decidido tomárselo como un entrenamiento de autocontrol y dominio de las emociones. Pero le estaba costando mucho no cargarse a esos dos viejos tan amables… - … ¿vale? –Perdona ¿Qué decías?- dijo Itachi a Luna, no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que ella había dicho -¡Que cruz!- Exclamó esta –Decía que yo me voy a dar un baño, que me esperes aquí. –Y diciendo esto salió corriendo tirándole el pareo a la cara. Itachi dejó que la faldita cayera al suelo, no iba a ser el perchero de esa mocosa…

Itachi se encaminó hacia unas rocas que había al fondo de la playa, donde terminaba el paseo marítimo. Y se sentó allí a observar a Luna, solo tendría que hacer de niñera una tarde más y podría matarla (¿de niñera¡Pero si tiene tu edad!).

Pese a su aspecto frágil y su pequeño tamaño, Luna era un gran nadadora, se movía por el agua con agilidad, como si nunca hubiese hecho otra cosa en la vida. Lo estaba pasando en grande. Desde que el moreno había entrado en su vida había tenido pocas ocasiones para sentirse a gusto. Y esa era una de ellas. El mar la relajaba, hacía que se sintiera como parte él. La alejaba de la gente (estamos en un pueblito de Galicia y en temporada baja, no estamos hablando de **_la costa brava_**) Allí podía perderse dentro de su cabeza sin ser interrumpida. –"_Nunca comprenderé por qué la sirenita quería salir del mar_. _Supongo que todos deseamos lo que no podemos tener" _ y sin poder remediarlo su vista se dirigió al lugar en el que el moreno estaba sentado vigilándola. (¿Qué como sabía que estaba allí? No he dicho que lleva vigilándola desde que llegaron? Ya se conoce sus costumbres :P:P) Luna intentó sacar estos pensamientos de su cabeza. Y poniendo más ímpetu en sus brazadas, se dirigió a dónde estaba el Uchiha.

-Pásame mi pareo por favor- Pidió Luna con una sonrisita. El moreno la miró con indiferencia y señalando la playa con un gesto le dijo –ves tu a por él -Luna bufó enfadada – ¡Muchas gracias! – Ya voy yo a por él. Tan enfrascada iba Luna imaginándose diversas formas de torturar a Itachi que no se dio cuenta de que un chico se le cruzaba y acabó chocando con él. –Perdona, iba distraída -dijo ella- No te preocupes yo también. Por cierto mi nombre es Luis ¿y el tuyo? (ahí, ahí **_picando piedra_**) Nunca te había visto por aquí. –Si la verdad es que, no suelo venir mucho por aquí. He venido a ver a mis tíos -"_Y a librarme de un asesino"_

Los dos jóvenes empezaron una animada conversación que fue bruscamente interrumpida por cierto moreno que le tendía a la chica un pareo naranja mientras le decía -¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de ir a comer? No me gustaría llegar tarde. (Lo que no te gustaría es que te levantaran a la chica, reconócelo, estas colado por ella :P –Eso no es cierto. -Si, si como sea…) –¡OH! Si, claro -dijo la chica mirando al Itachi con cara de más-inoportuno-no-puedes-ser-¿verdad? Y girándose hacia el otro chico que miraba atónito la escena le dijo -¿tienes un boli? –El chico asintió y tras buscar por un momento en su bolsa extrajo un bolígrafo azul. Luna le garabateó algo en mano y se fue tras Itachi. EL chico se quedó mirando el numero y la dirección de correo que ella había escrito en su mano. En ese momento luna se giró y gritó -¡No es mi novio! –Y, tras guiñarle un ojo, trotó para alcanzar al Uchiha que le sacaba unos pasos de ventaja. Miro al moreno para ver su reacción, pero su rostro seguía teniendo la misma expresión de siempre. _"Bello como una estatua de mármol… Y tan frío como ellas" _Lo que Luna no sabía es que en esos momentos Itachi estaba haciendo acopio de todo el autocontrol que tenía para no saltarle a la yugular al rubito-de-playa-con-sus-ojos-azules. _"pero ¿Por qué me he puesto así? Seguro que es porque ese chico se parece al Jinchuuriki del Kyubi… " _(Si, yo creo que es por eso, el que estuviese ligando con Luna descaradamente no tenía nada que ver, nooo, para nada… nótese el tono de ironía con que está escrito este último comentario :P) "_Sí, definitivamente era eso ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron al barco Antonio estaba terminando de cargar las reservas de Agua y comida necesarias para los 15 días que estarían Navegando.

El barco era precioso. Con unos 10 metros de **_eslora _**y 3 de manga. Sus dos palos se alzaban majestuosos adornados por sendas velas. Y en un lateral, en contraste con el blanco del Navío, se podía leer su nombre pintado en azul cobalto: **_Lúa Bermella. _**

-¿Un barco a vela? –Pregunto Luna extrañada. Viendo como su plan se iba a pique. Tardarían años en llegar a algún sitio con eso… No estaba dispuesta a pasar lo que pasó Colón, y menos con aquel psicópata. Antonio rió divertido. –No exactamente. Esto es un ketch. Navega a vela pero también tiene un motor para impulsarlo en caso de que no haya viento.

Luna se fijó entonces en el nombre y rió divertida. -Vaya, parece que esté hecho para mi. –Itachi levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta –Lúa bermella –Explicó Antonio –significa Luna roja. Luna como ella y roja como su pelo, por eso dice que parece estar hecho para ella. La verdad es que el nombre se lo puso mi hermano, porque la noche que lo bautizamos la luna tenía un extraño color rojizo. -Itachi dejó entrever una media sonrisa. Luna roja… Sí, aquel nombre también iba bien con él.

Subieron al barco y Antonio los hizo bajar al interior por una pequeña escalerilla de madera.

El interior del barco era bastante agradable tenía un pequeño salón con una mesa clavada al suelo para que no se moviese. En el mismo salón había una pequeña cocina con Nevera y una litera abatible que dependiendo de la cantidad de gente eran dos camas o un sofá.(No se si me explico las camas estan una sobre la otra, pero si se quiere usar como sofá la de arría se gira quedando pegada a la pared) –Vosotros dormiréis en el camarote de **_popa_** que es el más amplio. Y diciendo esto les señalo un pequeño camarote (menos mal que era más amplio)

El suelo estaba completamente cubierto por colchones que harían las veces de cama y en las paredes había un par de huecos para poner las maletas. A Luna casi le dio algo cuando dijo lo de vosotros. Dormiría en el mismo cuarto del Uchiha y no sabía si reír, llorar o echarle monedas a Antonio. Por su parte, el moreno ya había colocado su bolsa en el "armario" y había salido del camarote dispuesto a seguir investigando el barco.

-Yo dormiré en el camarote de **_Proa_**. Por si necesitáis algo. O por si no puedes dormir por las noches –bromeó guiñándole un ojo a Luna. –Si tu novio no te satisface –prosiguió señalando a Itachi, que, si hubiese podido usar su sharingan, en ese momento Antonio estaría sufriendo la misma técnica que había sufrido kakashi tres años antes... - ya sabes donde me tienes… -Luna hizo una mueca, Y dale con que era su novio. Aunque esta vez decidió no desmentirlo ya que si lo hacía probablemente el moreno acabaría durmiendo en la litera abatible que había visto antes en el salón. Y, francamente, sabía que nunca conseguiría que él se fijara en ella ¿Un psicópata enamorado¡Ja! Pero pasar una noche entera con el moreno en la misma cama…¡Bueno¿Quién podía resistirse? (Yo desde luego no, que me mate después si quiere :P) .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol se estaba poniendo. Y el viento jugaba con los cabellos sueltos de Luna. Era una gozada. Al día siguiente saldrían rumbo a Sálvora y esa noche la pasarían en el barco. Luna no sabía como reaccionar ante la perspectiva de pasar una noche en la misma cama que Itachi, estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía si ponerse cerca o lejos del moreno. Si se ponía cerca a lo mejor lo molestaba, y si se ponía lejos pensaría que le tenía miedo…

-¿En qué piensas marinera? – Antonio se acercó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Luna –En nada, simplemente contemplaba el mar… ¡Es tan hermoso! (Sí, el mar, ahora se llama así :P) –Tu novio me ha pedido que le enseñe a navegar¿Quieres aprender tú también? -¡Sí, claro que sí! -¡Estupendo! entonces mañana a las 6 a.m. tendrás tu primera clase. -Y diciendo esto se giró mientras gritaba -¡Chicos! Es hora de dormir.

Luna bajó corriendo al camarote y se dejo caer en los colchones. ¡Que eligiese él si ponerse ceca o lejos! Ella ya había elegido su lugar.

Un almohadazo recibió al Uchiha al intentar entrar en el camarote -¡Me estoy cambiando¡Pervertido! –El moreno ignoró los gritos de la chica y quitándose la camiseta y el pantalón (¡aaah! me desangro) se puso algo más cómodo para dormir. Luna se quedó con la camiseta del pijama a medio poner mirando atenta al Uchiha, sin perderse ni uno sólo de sus movimientos. (sí yo también me habría quedado así…) El chico notando la mirada de Luna se dio la vuelta y le pregunto- ¿Qué¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Luna se ruborizó y terminó de vestirse a toda velocidad. Mientras el moreno lanzaba una risa despectiva. -¡Creído! –Mascullo Luna por lo bajo y, sin ni si quiera darle las buenas noches, le dio la espalda y se tapó hasta las orejas con una de las mantas que había en una esquina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA: **

Bueno sé que dije que esta segunda parte iba a empezar en el mar, pero es que no he podido resistirme a poner a Itachi en una escena "taaan familiar" ¡soy mala! Jejeje en este capitulo también le ha tocado sufrir a él ya esta bien de que sea la pobre Luna siempre… :P aunque en el próximo capitulo lo va a pasar un poco mal la pobre.

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo.

**Glosario:**

**_Cangas de Morrazo: _**Es un pueblo de la costa de Galicia, situado en la ría de Vigo, justo en frente de esta ciudad.

**_Dar la tabarra: _**ponerse pesado, agobiar, insistir mucho…

**_Lacón con grelos: _**Los grelos son unas verduras parecidas a las acelgas (mucho más ricas para mi gusto) y el lacón es la pierna del cerdo cocida.

**_Cachelos: _**En Galicia se llama así a las patatas cocidas.

**_La costa brava: _**Lugar turístico y de vacaciones por excelencia :P

**_Picar piedra: _**A parte de lo obvio también se dice cuando se intenta ligar con alguien.

**_Eslora: _**Longitud de un barco. Es decir lo que mide el barco de largo.

**_Lúa Bermella: _**En Gallego quiere decir Luna Roja.

**_Popa_**: Parte trasera de un barco

**_Proa:_** Parte delantera de un barco

**Comentarios:**

**Tere-chan**Jaja sí lo de los besos lo impresionó, pero porque casi le arranca las muelas a Saúl (bueno y al resto de invitados) Además hay que tener en cuenta que Los latinos (Españoles, Italianos, Sudamericanos…) solemos ser bastante mas cariñosos que el resto de países. ¿Tú has visto en alguna serie que se saluden dándose dos besos? Jejej Y sí, lo de Itachi eran celos pero ssshhh no digas nada que él aún no se ha dado cuenta :P :P Que cierta es la frase de que no hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver…

**sandy:** Lo que quería decir es que los capítulos me salen siempre muy cortos y que ese me había salido un poquitín mas largo. La verdad es que no se como me las apaño que nunca consigo que tengan mas de cuatro páginas… Pero bueno cada vez los voy haciendo más largos puede que algún día incluso llegue a las diez n.n

**Shadowmew** Te has molestado en dejarme un review estando malito (carita con ojitos acuosos) gracias n.n te lo agradezco de verdad. Ahí te van dos besotes virtuales. Espero que hoy estés mejor y que se te haya pasado el dolor de cabeza. Ya me dirás que te pareció este capítulo.

**Yukari:** ¡Siii! es el sueño de muchas (y muchos…:P) (el mío también ). Bueno me alegro de que te gustara la historia y no te preocupes que tendrá final, aun no se cual (Ya he dicho que depende de mi inspiración puede ser feliz o muy triste, no habrá termino medio). Pero seguro que lo tiene, ya que yo soy la primera que odia que las historias queden a medias. (En caso de Muerte accidental dejaré escrito en mi testamento que le dejo los derechos de autor a un amigo y que mi última voluntad es que esta historia sea acabada :P)


	8. Una traicion de doble filo

Disclaimers: Todos los personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto (joder con lo mala que soy yo para los nombres lo mismo son de otro y llevo poniendolo así todo el fic sin enterarme…) Por cierto el corrector de Windows me corrige Kishimoto como bicimoto ¿no es curioso?

-Hablan los personajes-

"_piensan los personajes"_

**Flash back's**

(Comentarios de la autora n.n Es decir cosas que os podéis saltar porque no tienen mayor relevancia para la historia :P)

_**Palabras con aclaración al final**_

Ocho capítulos ¡Ocho! jejej ¿os lo podéis creer? Yo no…

**Capítulo 8: Una traición de doble filo. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al despertarse Itachi notó algo raro pegado a él y abrió los ojos extrañado. Lo que vio casi hace que le de un infarto. Luna se había abrazado a él en sueños. Y tenía una de sus piernas enredada su rodilla. La mano de la chica estaba apoyada en el pecho del moreno y la cabeza reposaba tranquilamente sobre su hombro… En ese momento Itachi se dio cuenta de que su propia mano estaba posada sobre la cintura de la muchacha. "_Pero ¿Cómo hemos podido amanecer así?"_ Pensó un confundido Itachi. "¿_Estaré perdiendo facultades?" _Lo normal, si alguien se acercaba a él mientras dormía era que no viviese lo suficiente para ver amanecer. Pero aquella chiquilla no sólo se había acercado a él si no que lo estaba abrazando… _"Tal vez lo que ocurre es que ni siquiera la considero una amenaza" _Itachi levantó un brazo para despertarla, pero se lo pensó mejor y lo volvió a bajar, tampoco se estaba tan mal así… (aaaah babaaas yo quiero estar con Itachi en una situación así)

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta ¡Vamos chicos! Si queréis aprender a navegar Ya es hora de levantarse. Luna se despertó sobresaltada por los golpes y se encontró a un furioso Itachi que le decía -¿Se puede saber que hacías abrazada a mi? (Y el oscar va para… ¡Itachi! Por su gran actuación en me molestan tus abrazos… :P) Luna lo miro algo somnolienta aún y reprimiendo un gran bostezo dijo –Lo siento –En un tono de voz que mas bien decía… No tengo ni puta idea de lo que me estas hablando pero estoy dormida y no me apetece discutir… Itachi la vio arrastrarse hacia la maleta y sacar unos shorts, el bañador y una camiseta. Sin ni siquiera mirarlo, salió por la puerta del camarote en dirección al pequeño grifo de la cocina. La vio quitarse el camisón, ponerse los shorts, meter la cabeza debajo del agua, frotarse un par de veces la cara y los brazos y ponerse la camiseta… (el bañador quedó tirado en el suelo de la cocina) -Antonio bajaba en ese momento por la escalera –Vaya, veo que os habéis levantado a la primera. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? –Luna levantó un ojo del café que estaba preparando y dijo algo que sonó así como -mblmb… Ambos muchachos se quedaron mirándola atónitos ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Observaron como sacaba el café del fuego le pegaba un largo trago y tras unos segundos gritaba -¡Buenos días por la mañana! Antonio ¿Qué tal has dormido? –Los chicos se miraron y suspiraron, volvía a ser ella… (es que el sueño es muy malo, yo a las seis de la mañana no soy presona, por lo menos hasta que la cafeina hace efecto en mi ser)

La mañana pasó de manera tranquila, Antonio les enseño las cosas básicas para manejar el barco y dejo que Luna llevara un rato el timón… de vez en cuando recibian órdenes como. Ata bien esas **_drizas_** o cuidado con el **_botalón _** así que poco apoco se fueron acostumbrado a los términos náuticos que usaba Antonio, e iban aprendiendo a manejar el barco…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿No irás a bajar así del barco¿verdad? –Preguntó Luna a Itachi que había vuelto a ponerse su capa. Ya llevaban seis días en el barco y acababan de llegar a Cíes. –¡Por dios! Ya nadie lleva capa en estos tiempos, pareces salido de un libro de Alatriste... – Dijo Luna haciendo un esfuerzo por no arrancarle ella la capa a tirones _"Tranquilízate, si lo haces te mata… respira hondo… cuenta hasta tres…" _ -¿Y que me dices de aquellos tipos que nos encontramos cuando fuiste a aquel santuario? – Luna se quedo mirando a Itachi sin comprender -¿Santuario¿Tipos con capa? –Si aquellos que nos rodearon e intentaron hacernos un genjutso por meedio del sondo… -Luna no sabía si reír o llorar… -Primero, a lo que tu llamas santuario es la Catedral de Santiago. Y segundo, los tipos con capa son la **_Tuna compostelana _**y Por cierto no hacía falta que los pegases una paliza, sólo nos estaban cantando una canción…

**Luna e Itachi caminaban por la capital Gallega acompañados de los tíos de la chica. Habían ido a ver la catedral de Santiago. Ya que Luna parecía muy empeñada en verla… La verdad es que lo estaba… Luna esperaba que el santo patrón le concediese su deseo. Pues, según la tradición, si le pides tres deseos el Apóstol Santiago te cumple al menos uno de ellos. Y ella necesitaba que o bien Itachi se enamorase de ella, o bien que por causas milagrosas desapareciese igual que había a parecido o sobrevivir fuese como fuese. Así que esos fueron los tres deseos que pidió al santo patrón.  
**

**Itachi miraba sorprendido a la joven _darse cabezazos contra una piedra_. Luego sentarse en un banco de madera, para después arrodillarse y luego volverse a sentar… Algunos turistas miraban sorprendidos a Itachi mientras susurraban –¡Oh! capa, debe ser de Tuna, typical spanish- (**ponerle voz de Inglés o Norteamericano :P) **Y otros simplemente se daban la vuelta y se alejaban mordiéndose el puño porque ¡No está bien reírse a carcajadas en una iglesia! **(Imaginaos que vais a una catedral y os encontráis a alguien con una capa negra con nubecitas rojas… Yo pensaría que, una de dos, o está loco o esta rodando un anuncio de compresas… **_sumsum sumsum sumsumsumsumsum uuuuui_**)

**Total, que cuando salieron de la catedral se separaron un momento de los tíos de la pelirroja, que dijeron no sé qué de una empanada y de ir a comer a donde Luna ya sabia, que los jóvenes también necesitan intimidad y que a las dos allí… El caso es que estaban paseando solos por una calle cuando un montón de tíos vestidos de negro y con capas con cintitas los rodearon mientras a voz en grito empezaban a cantar… _"Mociiiiiita dame el claveeeel dame el clavel de tu bocaaaa para eso no hay que teneeeeer mucha vergüenza ni pocaaaaaa_**_, **Yo te daré un cascabel, te lo prometo mocitaaaaa si tu me das esa miel que llevas en la boquitaaaaa."**_** Itachi que pensó que estaban intentado hacerle algún tipo de Genjutsu para después atacarlos, Se exaltó y se puso a repartir leña entre los desafortunados tunos, que _salieron por patas_ con algunos cuantos morados por su cuerpo… **

**Luna casi lo mata… -Si no te gustaba la canción no hacía falta que los echases así ¡hombre! con darles algo de dinero ¡ya se van ellos solitos! No hace falta que les pegues una paliza -Itachi iba a explicar que intentaban hacerles algún tipo de Genjutsu, pero la chica estaba bastante alterada, parecía que se le iba a tirar al cuello **(a matarlo mal pensados)** así que Itachi decidido no darle mas vueltas al tema. No es que la tuviese miedo, pero a esa chica era mejor no enfadarla, se ponía ligeramente pesada… (**más que un elefante, oye)

Antonio se doblaba de risa en la cubierta del barco. -¡Mira que pegarles una paliza a los de la tuna! Jajajajaja –Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas –aunque si te soy sincero yo lo he pensado más de una vez… -Luna los miró a los dos enfadada –¡Haced lo que os de la gana! –Y diciendo esto bajo del barco algo mosqueada "_Eso tu encima dale ánimos, como a ti no te amenaza de muerte tres veces al día" _(para no perder las buenas costumbres…) -¿Qué mosca le ha picado ahora? –Preguntó Antonio algo sorprendido- Itachi le ignoró cortésmente (vamos que no le hizo ni puto caso) y se limitó a bajar del barco para no perder a Luna de vista. La encontró sentada en una playa abrazada a sus rodillas. Se acercó a ella y se quedó de pie a su lado. La chica parecio no darse cuenta de la presencia del otro, pues se limitó a seguir mirando el mar mientras daba pequeños suspiritos… - ¿Suspiráis princesa? –Preguntó Antonio, que acabab de llegar siguiendo a Itachi. Mientras se sentaba a su lado. Esa frase hizo que Luna volviese a la realidad y, con una sonrisa, le dijo al rubio. –No, todavía me quedo un ratito… - A pesar de que el chiste era bastante malo, los dos rodaron por la playa muertos de risa "Y estos ¿de que se ríen ahora? " Pensó Itachi algo molesto… (Explicación del chiste abajo)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres estaban en el barco preparándose para dormir, acababan de terminar de cenar y Luna lavaba los platos mientras Antonio limpiaba y recogía la mesa. -Bueno, dijo éste cuando hubo terminado -Me voy a dormir, que mañana zarpamos prontito hacia Madeira. Buenas noches. -Buenas noches –respondió Luna atareada en el fregadero.

Cuando Antonio se hubo acostado, Itachi se acercó a Luna y le dijo -Lo haremos mañana – Luna miró a Itachi y asintió. –Pero prométeme que no le harás daño. -Lo prometo –dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa. Total, no sería la primera vez que rompía una promesa… una vez aclarado lo que le preocupaba Luna e Itachi se afanaron en preparar los detalles del secuestro del barco y de la travesía hasta allí…

La noche estaba tranquila. Luna miraba el mar, apoyada en la barandilla del barco. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente y no podía dormir. Así que se había escabullido de la habitación mientras el moreno dormía y subiendo a cubierta se acodó en la baranda a contemplar las estrellas.

Estaba extasiada mirando la belleza del paisaje cuando notó una mano posarse en su boca. –No grites pequeña, o te llevarás un bonito balazo. –Luna miró horrorizada como Antonio la apuntaba con una pistola. -¿De verdad pensabas que podíais arrebatarme el barco? Jajaja Pensaba secuestraros y pedir un rescate por vuestras cabezas, jejej ahora además me divertiré con vosotros… -La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Antonio cogió una cuerda y la ató las manos a uno de los mástiles… mientras que las piernas se las ataba juntas y las inmovilizaba poniéndoles un pie encima (a ver si me explico Luna está sentada en la cubierta atada al palo y Antonio pisándole los tobillos que también están atados) -De todas formas, aunque grites, nadie vendrá en tu ayuda. He encerrado a tu amiguito allí abajo. No puedo permitir que me arruine la diversión, además si fue capaz de pegarse con toda la tuna no debe ser precisamente débil…

Itachi sintió que algo iba mal, había notado que la muchacha se escabullía creyéndolo dormido, pero la había dejado ir. De todas formas no podría salir del barco y, aunque lo hiciese, ya no la necesitaba… Es cierto que le sería útil durante la travesía, pero no era imprescindible… Pero ahora había algo que no cuadraba, Podía oír como alguien subía a cubierta y cerraba la escotilla, y no era ella. Se levanto de la cama y decidió ver que pasaba ahí arriba.

Antonio le pegó una bofetada a luna que hizo que su cabeza rebotara contra el mastil, la chica no pudo evitar un grito de dolor. –vay ¿así que la victima se convierte en criminal? –Antonio se volvió sobresaltado para ver a Itachi tranquilamente de pie sobre la cubierta… -¡no te acerques o la mato –dijo apuntando a Luna con la pistola. – Tranquilo, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, yo me quedaré aquí de pie observando, no me importa lo que la hagas…

Luna lo miró con ojos suplicantes –Por favor ayúdame. –No puedo –Dijo el aludido con una sonrisa –Te prometí que no le haría daño ¿recuerdas? (Joder que hijo de puta…) Antonio sonrió –Je, parece que tus aliados se vuelven contra ti y diciendo esto le dio una patada en el estómago. Cuando pudo recuperar la respiración dijo –¡Itachi eres un cabrón¡Te odio!- dijo Luna. Pero su mirada no reflejaba lo que decían sus palabras… Seguía sin haber auténtico odio, había tristeza, miedo, impotencia, pero nada de odio, a pesar de lo que ella dijera. ¿Acaso esta chica era incapaz de odiar?. Mientras Itachi estaba perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos, Antonio sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

La pelirroja gimió de dolor y lagrimas de impotencia corrieron por sus mejillas, cuando notó que el cuchillo rasgaba su camiseta y parte de su hombro. Entonces notó como una lengua se posaba sobre su herida e iba subiendo por su cuello. Y se puso tensa… Una cosa era que la hicieran daño pero… ¿también iba a…? –¡No! –chilló Luna, sacando a Itachi de sus pensamientos. El moreno levantó la vista y sintió como aquella extraña sensación se volvía a apoderar de su cuerpo al ver a Antonio arrancarle la camiseta y empezar a bajar hacia el pequeño Short… La sangre comenzó a hervir en su cuerpo mientras observaba como Luna intentaba resistirse con todas sus fuerzas a los avances del otro, que había empezado a cortar las ligaduras que inmovilizaban las piernas de la muchacha…

Luna notó algo cálido caer sobre su cuello. "_No por favor, que alguien me ayude_" suplicaba mentalmente… Algo extraño pasaba, había pensado que lo que le estaba cayendo sobre la piel era la saliva de Antonio. Pero ese líquido era demasiado espeso para ser eso. Abrió los ojos, que había mantenido firmemente cerrados mientras intentaba zafarse y lo que vio la dejó helada. El Uchiha sostenía la cabeza del rubio. Mientras un montón de sangre escapaba de una herida en el cuello que Itachi le había hecho con su propio cuchillo… Luna lo miraba atónita, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de reír, de abrazarlo, de insultarlo y de pegarle una paliza. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntar -¿Por qué? -Itachi se arrodilló a su lado y posó sus fríos ojos en ella –Porque tú eres solo mía. –Y diciendo esto la agarró de la barbilla y la besó con furia.

Esperó encontrar resistencia por parte de la chica, que ella gritara o intentara zafarse, pero grade fue su sorpresa al comprobar que, no sólo no se resistía, sino que le estaba devolviendo el beso, pero ella no lo besaba con pasión, ni con deseo, como él. Lo estaba besando con "_¿Ternura?" _Itachi rompió el contacto y miró a la chica. Esta vez fue su turno de preguntar - ¿Por qué? –Una tímida sonrisa asomo a los labios de Luna –Porque soy solo tuya ¿No? (aah por diooss que empalagoso dios me doy asco hasta a mi misma, joder es malo comer chocolate mientras escribes, luego acabas siendo empalagosa :p)

Itachi cortó las ligaduras que ataban a la chica al mástil y la tendió sobre la cubierta mientras cubría de besos cada centímetro de piel que tenía al descubierto. Ella se abrazó a él enredando sus dedos en el pelo del moreno. Y la noche se llenó de suspiros. Mientras el mar los mecía con su suave compás. (Yo lo siento pero dejo que la imaginación del lector que sea quién describa la escena n/n)

Luna descansaba apoyada en el pecho del moreno mientras éste acariciaba suavemente su pelo. –Te quiero -pronuncio en un susurro. –Yo también. –Itachi se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la cabeza de Luna golpease contra la cubierta. "¿_Yo también?_ _¿Qué he querido decir con yo también? Es imposible que yo sienta algo como amor y menos por ella. Este mundo me está afectando"_ Luna se levantó frotándose la cabeza y con una media sonrisa le dijo –Mentiroso. Pero gracias por decirlo. –Y dándole un último beso comenzó a bajar hacia el camarote. Itachi seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho. Se quedó mirando como bajaba la escalerilla, girándose un momento para decirle–Me voy a dormir, ya arreglaremos mañana este **_desaguisado. _**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA: **

Bueno este capitulo no me ha gustado demasiado porque he mezclado demasiadas cosas. De todas formas hay partes que me gustan más que otras, y hay algunas que no me gustan en absoluto, pero que se la va a hacer…

No sé porque me ha dado por poner a Antonio tan malo, cuando lo creé lo hice con intención de que lo dejaran abandonado en una isla y en paz, pero bueno, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de que Itachi se lanzara, y me pareció una buena idea…

Por cierto, es que con esto de la tuna ha empezado a desvariar… ¿Os imagináis a los del Akatsuki con panderetas, guitarras y **_bandurrias_** cantando bajo el balcón de Naruto.

**Esta noche estrellada y sin par, se ha parado la tuna a tu puerta  
las guitarras te van a expresar lo que siente nuestro corazón.  
Esta noche te vengo a decir la pasión que en mi pecho siento por ti.  
Y por eso yo vengo a rondarte,  
mi amor a entregarte con esta canción  
y te arrulla en la noche de luna  
la voz de la tuna que es voz de ilusión. **

**Sal al balcón, que te canta en la calle el Akatsuki  
sal al balcón, en sus notas un beso te mando yo  
esta canción, te dirá lo que mi alma siente por ti.  
Las estrellas del cielo quieren mirarte,  
la luna quiere brindarte todo su fulgor  
y en la calle resuenan nuestras canciones  
llevando a los corazones el sueño de nuestro de nuestro amor. **

**Nuestras voces se van a apagar ya la luz se queda silenciosa  
y los dejes de nuestro cantar se han grabado en tu corazón.  
Nuestras capas vuelan a la par con sus cintas que quieren quedarse aquí.  
Y los tunos que han ido a rondarte tienen al marcharse profundo dolor.  
Y te arrulla esta noche de luna la voz de la tuna que es voz de ilusión.**

Sí, lo sé, deberían encerrarme en un psiquiátrico y no dejarme salir en la vida.

Bueno cómo se que a la gente le da pereza escribir reviews porque muchas veces no saben que poner… voy a hacer una encuesta de opinión para los que leéis este fic ¿Cuál de todos los capítulos os ha gustado más y cual menos? (si es que os ha gustado alguno, si no decidlo que también me vale jejej) Y bueno si queréis dejar algún otro comentario también vale jejejej (las cartas bomba por favor por e-mail…)

**Glosario:**

**_Tuna: _**la tuna es un conjunto de jóvenes universitarios que (antiguamente más, ahora ya no tanto… ahora es mas por bautizos y comuniones…) se dedicaban a rondar a las chicas cantándoles bajo su ventana… "Morena… la de la reja florida, la del bordado mantón, la de la alegre guitarra, la el clavel Español…" "claveliiiiiitos, claveliiiiiitos, clavelitos de mi corazón…" –y demás canciones del estilo… normalmente se les solía dar algo de dinero o invitar después a tomar algo (cosa que vaciaba considerablemente la despensa de los anfitriones… ) La canción que le cantan a Luna e Itachi es la de clavelitos…

**_Salir por patas_**: huir, salir corriendo…

**_Suspirais princesa… _**bueno pirarse, en lenguaje coloquial, es irse. Así que la pregunta podría entenderse como ¿sus piráis princesa? Es decir ¿os piráis princesa? Por eso la chica responde No, todavía me quedo un ratito… (lo se es unciste muy malo, los tomatazos sin saña pliiis)

**_darse cabezazos contra una piedra: _**cuando pides el deseo tienes que darte tres cabezazos (sin romperte la cabeza) contra la piedra en la que pones la mano para pedir los deseos.

**_Drizas: _**Son cuerdas de los barcos.

**_Botalón:_** Es ese palo horizontal que tienen algunos barcos.

**_sumsum sumsum sumsumsumsumsum uuuuui: _** es la musiquita que se oía en el anuncio de compresas de evax o ausonia o alguna de esas…

**_Desaguisado: _**lío, desastre.

**_Bandurrias:_** Instrumento de cuerda, mas pequeño que la guitarra. Que suelen llevar los Tunos :P

**Comentarios:**

**Tere-chan**Si, es que Itachi celoso tiene más peligro que una piraña en un lavabo :P

**Sandy:** ¡A mi si me gusta! Y mas me gustaría si estuviese en esa situación :P:P

**Shiho-Haibara: **Jaja ¿bueno que te ha parecido? No le ha dicho que se la iba a comer, pero se la ha comido directamente que yo creo que es mejor :P:P Me alegro de que te guste mi fic a pesar de que esté ambientado en el mundo real. Y no te preocupes yo he tenido que parar de escribir un par de veces para achicar el agua de mi cuarto… porque vamos estoy escribiendo esta historia entre deshidratada (por la baba) y desangrada (Cada vez q me imagino alguna de las escenas de Itachi con Luna, pero cambiándome por ella sutilmente…)

**Shadowmew** No digas esas cosas ¡mujer! Jo piensa que al final las cosas no son tan malas como parecen. O a lo mejor sí, pero el mundo es una balanza y las cosas suelen tendre hacia el equilibrio así que seguro mejoran…

Bueno me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. Espero que por lo menos consiga hacer que se te olviden los problemas un ratito n.n

**Yukari:** Jeje si a mi también me da envidia u.uU y eso que soy yo la que está creando la historia :P

**Gabe Logan**Hombre no estaría mal, lo que pasa es que si pongo algo así se va a alargar demasiado el fic, que en principio iba a ser de tres o cuatro capítulos n.nU y como siga así no acaba ni para el día del juicio. Y lo de las pistolas y el huracán ¿me has leído la mente? Lo que pasa que el huracán va a ser más bien una tormenta y no les va a desviar…

**Kuzoy:** No te deprimas ¡Toma, toma! Aquí tienes otro capitulo… Espero que este también te guste

Bueno y con esto y un bizcocho ¡fin del capítulo ocho! (Sí, podéis pegarme) :P:P


	9. Cómo calentar el hielo

Disclaimers: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, yo sólo los tomo prestados. Porque si Itachi fuese mío mmmm ejem, ejem en fin os lo imagináis ¿No?

-Hablan los personajes-

"_piensan los personajes"_

**Flash back's**

(Comentarios de la autora n.n es decir cosas que os podéis saltar porque no tienen mayor relevancia para la historia :P)

_**Palabras con aclaración al final**_

**Capítulo 9: Cómo calentar el hielo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana amaneció brillante. Un sonido extraño despertó a Luna que dormía placidamente en su camarote…

–Ojalá mis sueeeños se hicieran realidad, se hicieran realidad, porque tengo uuuun montoooón… -Luna se levantó a gatas y sacó el móvil de su bolso ¿Tenía cobertura?

–Dígame

–¿Hola cariño que tal te lo estás pasando? ¿Estás comiendo bien? – Luna se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su madre.

–Sí, sí no te preocupes mamá todo está muy bien, Antonio es muy simpático y hoy pondremos rumbo a las Madeira. **–"_Si fuera un muñeco de madera la nariz llegaría de punta a punta del barco…" _**

–Sí, no te preocupes mamá, los exámenes finales me salieron muy bien –Luna recordó el último examen que había hecho. Con Itachi observando por detrás de la puerta del aula, le había sido imposible escribir algo coherente… ¿Quién podría escribir con aquella mirada taladrándote la nuca?

-Vale mamá, nos vemos chao. –Luna colgó el teléfono y casi se pone a llorar, probablemente no vería a su madre nunca más. No sabía como iba a acabar aquello y más después de lo de la última noche… Antonio había intentado matarla, y después ella e Itachi habían, habían…-¡Esto es de locos! –Exclamó abrazándose a sus rodillas.

Después de vestirse Luna salió a la cubierta a buscar a Itachi, pues abajo no había rastro de él. Cuando subió lo encontró al timón del barco con el viento meciéndole el pelo y completamente concentrado en el horizonte. Luna disfrutó de la vista que tenía ante sus ojos, pues el moreno aún no se había fijado en ella… De pronto volvió a la realidad, se giró esperando encontrar el cadáver de Antonio tirado en cubierta, pero allí no había nada, el barco estaba completamente limpio y no había ni rastro de lo que había pasado la noche anterior ¿acaso había sido un sueño?

Luna se acercó despacio a Itachi. Tenía miedo de preguntar. Por una parte quería que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Que Antonio siguiera vivo, quería que el rubio saliese de su camarote y la saludase como todas las mañanas. Pero por otro lado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera real, que lo que pasó con el Uchiha no hubiese sido Un sueño, sino algo de verdad…

-Buenos días… ¿Y Antonio? –Preguntó casi en un susurro. Itachi la miró, otra vez aquella mirada fría. Definitivamente lo de la noche anterior tenía qUe haber sido un sueño ¿Cómo puede alguien cambiar así de la noche a la mañana?

-Durmiendo… – Fue la respuesta que recibió del moreno. "_Lo sabía, todo ha sido un sueño" _ Pero antes de que pudiera decidir entre suspirar aliviada o tirarse de los pelos por tener sueños eróticos con el "señor psicópata" Itachi terminó la frase -…con los tiburones. - (Pero que bonito, si parece un pirata y todo)

A luna le temblaron las piernas y tuvo que sentarse en la cubierta para no caerse. Así que no había sido un sueño, todo había sucedido en realidad. Luna no pudo contener las lágrimas, Antonio estaba muerto. No sólo eso, estaba muerto porque había intentado violarla y eso había puesto furioso al moreno. Pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior Luna seguía sin comprender a Itachi. Había saltado a defenderla cuando Antonio intentó propasarse, pero a pesar de su ataque de ¿celos? Seguía siendo tan frío e impasible como siempre, actuaba como si ella no le importase lo más mínimo y sin embargo… ¿Por qué se había ido a enamorar de un tío tan **_chungo_**?

Pero a pesar de su apariencia fría y de su pose de yo-no-me-inmuto-porque-soy-el-más-guay. La mente de Itachi era un hervidero. Era incapaz de comprender por qué había defendido a Luna. ¿Qué era eso que le bullía dentro cuando vio lo que intentaba hacer Antonio? El Había dicho 'yo también'… ¿Por qué?? ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?? ¿Se estaba enamorando de ella? Pero eso era imposible. Él, el gran Uchiha Itachi, no podía enamorarse de una debilucha incapaz de odiar… De hecho él no podía enamorarse, era completamente ridículo. Si se había enfadado era porque no le gustaba que tocasen sus cosas, y aquella muchachita era su presa. ¿Acaso no se había propuesto conseguir que lo odiase? Sí definitivamente era eso, que no quería que nadie más tocase sus cosas. (Si, ya pero todavía no has explicado el Yo también. Itachi: yo nunca he dicho eso. Himemi: Sí, sí lo que tu digas, sigamos con la historia)

Cuando sintió que las piernas volvían a responderla, Luna se levantó de la cubierta y en un murmullo apenas audible dijo –Voy a preparar el desayuno. – Itachi se dio cuenta de que había estado todo el rato en tensión. Ya que cuando la pelirroja terminó de bajar las escaleras todos sus músculos parecieron relajarse de repente.

En la cocina del barco Luna se tiraba de los pelos. "_Ni siquiera me ha mirado. Después de lo que pasó anoche… ¡Hoy ni siquiera me mira!! ¡Será posible!! ¡Qué hombre más insensible, por dios!!" _ Después de quemar todo el pan de molde que quedaba en el barco, intentando hacer unas tostadas. Luna dio por terminada su sesión de cocina. Estaba claro que no iba a lograr hacer nada a derechas mientras Siguiese pensando en el moreno.

Entonces de pronto tuvo una idea. _"Voy a hacerle reaccionar, no pienso permitir que se ría de mi. Voy a hacer que reconozca que siente algo, por poco que sea" _ (suerte hija, porque estas intentando hacer que se inmute un iceberg)

En la cubierta Itachi seguía concentrado en llevar el barco. Las aguas empezaban a agitarse un poco y tenía que estar atento de no desviar el rumbo. De pronto vio algo que casi hace que se le pare el corazón. Luna salía a cubierta con un escaso bikini negro, echándose crema por toda su anatomía, dejando que uno de los tirantes resbalase sensualmente sobre su hombro.

El moreno tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no saltar sobre ella y repetir lo de la noche anterior, pero haciendo gala de un autodominio férreo, siguió mirando al horizonte como si la visión de la chica en traje de baño no fuese con él.

Luna miró al moreno frustrada, su plan parecía no tener éxito. A lo mejor era gay… _"No, después de lo de anoche eso queda completamente descartado…"_ Pensó Luna para sí. Tendría que seguir adelante con el plan y una de dos, o tenia éxito, o la mataba… Así que armándose de valor la chica se acercó al timón y con una mirada más que provocativa le preguntó. -¿Te importaría ponerme un poquito de crema?

Al Uchiha se le llevaban los demonios. ¿Pero que demonios le pasaba? En su mente bailaban dos ideas y no sabía a cual de las dos hacer caso. _"Mátala, mátala y se acabará el problema. No tendrás que preocuparte más por ella nunca" "Cógela y poséela aquí mismo, sobre la cubierta. Quítale la poca ropa que lleva, vamos lo estás deseando" _Al final, incapaz de decidirse por una de las dos ideas lanzó a la chica una fría mirada que ella interpretó como un largo-de-aquí-si-no-quieres-morir.

El mayor de los Uchiha no volvió a tener más sobresaltos extraños durante la mañana, pues Luna había decidido darse un bañito para replantear su estrategia. Pero cuando la muchacha salió del mar al otro casi le da un infarto (y ya van tres avisos). El agua escurría desde su pelo y, debido a la humedad y al cambio de temperatura del agua a la cubierta, se le marcaban ciertas zonas cubiertas por el bikini... El moreno bajó hacia los camarotes fingiendo no haber visto nada, mientras intentaba contener una hemorragia nasal.

El viento que soplaba a primera hora había cesado y los chicos habían aprovechado para parar los motores y preparar la comida. Luna había propuesto comer en cubierta, y habían tirado un par de mantas y preparado unos bocadillos con los restos no calcinados de las tostadas de la mañana. Llevaban comida para tres APRA quince días lo que serian unos 20 días para dos, y la travesía probablemente les llevaría algo más de un mes. Así que debían ahorrar provisiones o acabarían teniendo que pescarlas.

Luna tenía la vista perdida en el mástil dónde había estado atada la noche anterior. ¿Por qué había tenido que morir Antonio?? ¿Por qué la gente era tan cruel? Itachi siguió la mirada de la chica y, como respondiendo a sus pensamientos dijo –Sólo los fuertes sobreviven, y lo único que puede hacerte fuerte es el odio. Recuérdalo, el odio te dará las fuerzas que necesites para sobrevivir en cualquier situación.

La chica giró la cabeza hacia el Uchiha y respondió en un tono triste, pero convencido.

-Te equivocas, el odio nos hace débiles nos separa, nos divide en grupos y hace que nos matemos unos a otros. Es el amor lo que nos hace fuertes. El amor hace que nos unamos, que juntemos fuerzas y que nos apoyemos los unos a los otros dándonos ánimos para seguir. El amor nos permite ayudar a la gente aunque sean enemigos y en momentos de crisis hace que las personas seamos capaces de hacer frente a cualquier cosa.

El Uchiha miró a la chica sorprendido, nadie le había rebatido jamás ese punto, ni siquiera su hermano, él había sido tan fácil de manipular… Le había bastado con decirle que debía odiarlo y él lo había hecho, lo había odiado hasta el punto de traicionar a su aldea y aliarse con aquella serpiente… Sin embargo aquella chica le había contradicho tranquilamente. Pero él no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que después de todo lo que ha pasado no odias a Antonio?

Luna lo miró y calló durante unos instantes. Itachi estaba a punto de anotarse el tanto cuando la muchacha rompió el silencio. –No, no lo odio, lo que siento por él es más bien lástima. Murió precisamente por culpa del odio (yo diría más bien por culpa de la lujuria :P) –Itachi miró sorprendido a la muchacha, no esperaba aquella respuesta, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, aún guardaba un as en la manga.

-¿Y a mi? ¿A mi no me odias? -Preguntó con aquella mirada fría, como retando a la chica a decir que no lo odiaba. Luna lo miró durante unos segundos y para su sorpresa, se empezó a partir de risa. Itachi no encontraba la gracia por ninguna parte. ¿De que se supone que se reía? Aquella pregunta no era como para echarse a reír.

La chica acabó por calmarse ante la mirada asesina del moreno. -¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia? – Lo siento, pero es que tu pregunta me ha parecido un tanto estúpida. –Luna recibió una mirada furibunda del moreno que hizo que se le cortase la respiración. "_Vaya, he ehco que se cabree de verdad. Tengo que hacer algo para calmarlo, que este tío es de lo más imprevisible y nome apetece acabar como Antonio…"_

Luna no supo por qué hizo aquello, simplemente fue la distracción más rápida que se le pudo ocurrir. Pero antes de que la ira del moreno subiese aún más la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él y le planto un beso en los labios. La Ira de Itachi se esfumó como por ensalmo, dando paso a una absoluta estupefacción.

-¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso? –Preguntó levantando una ceja (OH dios mío Itachi ha hecho un gesto, diooos le estoy cambiando demasiado)

La chica lo miró con un sonrisa picara –¿Eso? era una muestra de lo mucho que te odio. (¿Cómo puedo ser tan empalagosa??) –Y diciendo esto se levantó de la manta con intención de irse. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso el moreno la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia abajo haciendo que Luna se desequilibrase y cayera encima de él. Itachi aprovechó la confusión de la chica para besarla, esta vez sería él el que llevase la iniciativa.

Los ojos de Luna se abrían como platos por la sorpresa, ¿la estaba besando? _"¡Si! Lo he conseguido" _

El moreno rompió el contacto para tomar aire y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la amplia sonrisa de aquella chica. Luna aprovechó el momento para acomodarse en su pecho y abrazarlo. Itachi alucinaba ¿Por qué la dejaba que hiciese eso? Por qué seguía estando con alguien tan… ¿Tierno? Jamás había conocido a nadie que lo tratase de esa manera. La gente lo odiaba, lo temía, lo admiraba o las tres cosas al mismo tiempo, pero ella no lo odiaba, no lo admiraba y aunque puede que le tuviese algo de miedo, demostraba con él más valor que muchas otras personas…

Pero lo que al Uchiha más le extrañaba es que aquella chica lo trataba con cariño. Nadie nuca le había sonreído con tanta calidez, ni siquiera su hermano cuando era pequeño. Pues en los ojos de su hermano también veía admiración, respeto y una ligera envidia porque él era el mayor y el genio de la familia.

Era la primera vez que no lo trataban como el asesino que era, si no como a una persona normal. Y eso le hacía sentirse extraño. Por una parte, quería separarse de aquella chica que conseguía hacerlo sentir débil, pero por otra se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Y más cuando volvió a mirarla tan quieta en sus brazos, con aquella sonrisa tan única que en aquellos momentos era sólo suya.

-¿En que piensas?? –Preguntó Luna al darse cuenta de que Itachi estaba **_en los mundos de Yupi _**–En como matarte –respondió éste volviendo a ponerse su mascara de frialdad. Esta vez Luna no se dejó intimidar y empezó a entonar una cancioncilla - **_Es un asunto muy delicado el de la pena capital porque además del condenado juega el gusto de cada cual empalamiento, lapidamiento, inmersión, crucifixión, desuello, descuartizamiento, todas son dignas de admiración. Pero dejadme, ¡ay! que yo prefiera, ¡La hoguera!, ¡La hoguera!, ¡La hoguera! La hoguera tiene… un que sé yo, Que solo lo tiene la hoguera…_**

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la sien de Itachi. Al ver como se tomaba la pelirroja sus amenazas, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa cínica al ver que le estaba proponiendo diversas formas de matarla. –_"Definitivamente, esta chica es especial"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA: **

Bueno siento el retraso aunque ya dije que la continuaría antes de fin de año y como veis no he faltado a mi palabra jejej (aunque la verdad pensaba continuarla un poco antes uuU )

Espero que os guste aunque no sé, me es muy difícil poner a Itachi enamorado. Es que con lo ¿inexpresivo? que es… Es como poner a Naruto haciendo ganchillo o a Hinata jugando al strip-póquer ¡No pega:P :P

**Glosario:**

**_Guay:_** Cool, chulo, ¿chido? (aún no tengo muy claro el significado de esta palabra, me lo he imaginado por los comentarios, pero no estoy segura así que si alguien me la explica PLIS :D ) que mola, se dice coloquialmente de algo que gusta.

**_Si fuera un muñeco de madera…: _**Se refiere a Pinocho. EL muñeco de madera al que le crecía la nariz cuando decía mentiras. (No creo que sea necesario explicarlo, pero a lo mejor hay gente que no ha oído el cuento (o visto la peli))

**_Chungo: _**Malo, Difícil.

**_En los mundos de Yupi: _**En la luna, en babia… Yupi era un engendro (no se muy bien como definirlo) Naranja con plumas en la cabeza que salía en la tele. ****

**_Es un asunto muy delicado el de la pena capital…: _**es un trozo de la canción

"La hoguera" de La mandrágora. Me encanta esta canción, me parto de risa cada vez que la oigo.

**Comentarios:**

**Tere-chan**Si, es malooooo muuuy malooooo jejejej es que tenía que poner un malo que dejase a Itachi de bueno, aunque Itachi sigue siendo malo… no se si me explico… Es que es un poco lioso…

**Saku-chan: **bueno como ya dije pienso terminarlo cueste lo que cueste lo que pasa es que irá un poquitín lento, es lo que tienen las clases, las practicas, los examenes y todas esas cosas horribles que nos hacen a los pobres estudiantes…

**Daniela: **Sii ya lo sigo he tardado pero lo sigo nn

**Yukari:** Me alegro de que te gustara el capítul, siento haber tardado tanto en poner la continuación, pero es que he tenido el ordenata jodído y no he podido escribir ToT (que triste es mi vida :P )

**Gabe Logan**Bueno por lo pronto ya tiene una (pistola) a ver que pasa cuando llegue con ella a Konoha jejej

**Kuzoy:** Pues sí le ha dicho que él también la quiere. Itachi: eso no es verdad, se me escapó pero yo no quiero a NADIE yo odio a TODO el mundo, especialmente a ti por ponerme en estas situaciones… Himemi: ToT me odia, ha dicho que me odia ToT

Y respecto a si lo hicieron o no… eso lo dejo a tu libre albedrío aunque en un barquito, solos, con la luna iluminándolos… Jejejej es que mi imaginación es muy hentai :P:P

Por cierto siento no haber podido continuarlo tan pronto como me hubiera gustado pero es que entre que empecé la otra historia, lo exámenes y luego que se me estropeó el ordenador… pues ha sido un gran cúmulo de cosas…

**himeno-Asakura**Hola jeje me alegro de que te gustase n.n Por cierto no se que me pasa que mi ordenador no me deja dejarte reviews ToT Es la cuarta vez que intento dejarte uno en simplemente te amo pero no puedo y no me deja así que si lees esto te digo que me gusto mucho nn. Mucha suerte con las clases (aunque a estas alturas probablemente ya las habrás terminado n.nU


End file.
